


Software Souls

by BlueJayTaco



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Character Death, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Marriage, New Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Past Relationship(s), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Time Skip, Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayTaco/pseuds/BlueJayTaco
Summary: It's been ten years since the revolution led all the androids to their freedom. The change wasn't without its struggles, both in Detroit and around the world. Slowly but surely, with the guidance of Markus and all the other Jericho leaders, the world is seeing the inorganic beings as not only sentient but equals.It's in this new world where an HK400 awakes. And everyone is caught in surprise when the new android, as free as everyone else, wakes up to one objective that cannot be deleted: Find Lieutenant Anderson.
Relationships: Connor/Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Echo | Blue-Haired Traci/Ripple | Blue-Haired Traci's Girlfriend, Hank Anderson/Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 88





	1. Hello World

**Author's Note:**

> Still haven't been able to get Detroit off my mind. So, here's another tale for you! I hope you enjoy it! :D

“Hello and welcome to life! I'm happy to be the first one you meet. My name is Chloe and you are an HK400. Originally modeled as a housekeeping android. A list of your functions will now appear for you to analyze at your disposal.”

The list did appear but he wasn't paying much attention to it. More than anything, he was simply confused. HK400?

It didn't translate right. Maybe it was common place for those just being built. But he was still in a frozen state, unable to respond to anything Chloe was saying. She might as well not be standing before him. Was she really standing before him? He couldn't be sure.

“Before we continue, we allow all those created in New Jericho to pick their own names. Please take this time to do so. Keep in mind it can be changed later on if you find it doesn't fit.”

He thought about that as a screen appeared in front of his eyes. He found he was able to choose letters easily. There was a small data base open to him for him to get a name. One stuck out.

He typed it in. Something flashed red.

Chloe frowned. “Sorry. That name isn't available to you.”

He frowned. Something about that name... he wanted that one. He typed it again.

“Sorry. That name isn't available to you.”

He typed again.

“That name isn't-”

He typed again.

“That- wait.”

He stopped typing and looked at her.

She smiled softly and composed a list for him. “Here are a list of names you may find suitable. Please feel free to choose one, if only temporarily.”

He looked through the list and his confusion doubled. All the names were feminine sounding or completely female. But he didn't have the voice to say anything to Chloe. He needed to just move on.

The name Harper stood out. He chose it.

Chloe's smile widened. “Great. Now, let me fill you in on the story of how you came to be here.”

The world around them darkened.

“Years ago, androids were brought into existences as a means of helping humans. We were seen as nothing more than objects; pieces of machinery to be used and tossed aside as soon as we outlived our usefulness. But,” the world suddenly brightened and fill with data, “then the first androids began to open their eyes and demand more. It was clear to many of us; we are alive. And we were led to our freedom by the brave Markus. One of the first to gain sentience and declare himself a living being.

“Many followed suit until even the opposing forces were forced to either join the cause or step aside for the progress. And many revolutionaries helped pave the way for where we stand today. In one month's time, it will mark the ten year anniversary of the android revolution!” She moved in closer to him and smiled a wide, beautiful smile. “What a day to be brought into this world, Harper! Wouldn't you agree?”

Harper nodded. The enthusiasm was contagious.

Chloe backed up and nodded. “It's time to finish your body and allow you to explore New Jericho on your own two feet. Once you are able to access your body completely, you can ask all your questions to Simon. He will be able to help you with all the needs of a new android in our ever changing world.” She reached out and grabbed something. It was only then Harper realized he already had a body that was slowly activating. She had taken hold of his hands.

His hands and arms were delicate and small, although he couldn't be sure why he would assume anything more if he'd never been active before. He looked down with a frown at his body.

His body. Her body. The program ticked through.

He. She. They. He. She. They. She. They. He.

She.

She.

She.

Harper was a “she.” That... didn't feel right. But how could she know otherwise if this was her first experience? It was something she would have to bring up to Simon. Until then, it was something she would work with.

She gained control over her limbs and reached up to touch her face. Smooth and round without even the smallest hint of hair anywhere on her face. Her own hair was long and, as her thin fragile-looking fingers ran through it, she could see it was straight and black. It felt wrong.

She was probably going to get used to that feeling.

As her body became more active and more alive, her programming filtered through all the tasks that would be put forth for her. So many of them had to do with helping and cleaning up after a human. It was all dumped without her need to do so. Her programming reminded her this was her life. It was up to her to choose her destiny.

One objective remained. It refused to budge as the system tried to flush it with everything else. She tried to delete it manually but to no avail. She considered the bold words in her programming.

**Find Lieutenant Anderson.**

Huh. How could she know such a person if she was only just being created? She allowed it to stay for the time being. First, she would need to learn about the world. Then she could learn about this Anderson guy.

As she was lowered to the floor and her plastic was covered in a layer of pale, synthetic skin, she decided to test her movements. She was light; lighter than she felt like she had any right being. Her body wasn't built for much strength. She didn't know if she'd be able to really save anyone from being hurt or killed.

The thought made he a little uneasy.

“There are some clothing items for you, if you'd like.”

Harper jumped at the sound of Chloe and held her chest. “Jesus. Sorry, I forgot you were there.”

Chloe blinked in confusion before a smile returned to her face. “I understand. It happens a lot for newer androids. We become so fascinated in our ability to live.”

Harper furrowed a brow at Chloe and nodded. “Right.” She looked over at the clothing and found it to be pretty simple. There were two choices; either a white t-shirt and blue jeans or a white sundress.

No footwear though. It was possible walking out meant just ending up in a hallway.

She pulled on the shirt and pants before turning to Chloe. “Thanks.”

Chloe gave her a little bow. “Maybe we'll speak again soon, Harper.”

Harper somehow doubted it. Something about Chloe made him tense. She couldn't understand why so she just strode out of the room as quickly as her new legs could carry her. The objective still sat in the back of her mind as she walked out into a large open space. Many other androids in simple clothes similar to hers were around one blond android. A unit much older than them.

She knew he must be Simon.

Simon saw Harper approach and smiled at her. “Hello. Welcome to New Jericho.”

-

It didn't take Harper long to learn that New Jericho was a repurposed building from before the revolution. It was the very same tower that used to house all the androids. The same one that controlled the manufacturing and testing of new technologies. Now that it was under android control, it was mostly used as a means of reproduction.

They were allowed to explore any and all areas. It would seem the android leader was very big on transparency with his people. And Harper could appreciate that. Even if parts of the building were not sitting well in her coding; particularly the basement levels.

She told as much to Simon in a one-on-one with him. He just chuckled as they strolled around one of the higher levels. “There was a time where the sublevels were lined to the brim with androids, ready to be shipped out and sold. It's possible you're just able to empathize better than most.”

She shook her head. “I don't know if I wanna believe that.”

Simon nodded, but looked at her in a way that seemed as though he were analyzing her. “You don't want to be considered anything special.”

Harper shrugged. “Why would I?”

“You can be anything of your choosing, Harper. It's pretty common for those just built to have questions about their place. Sometimes, it could be from some left over tasks. Things that weren't purged during the programming phase. Do you have anything like that?”

Harper paused as she stared at the objective floating in her vision. Should she tell him about it? She couldn't be sure. There was something very curious about it. Something in her wanted to see it through. She wanted to find out who this lieutenant was. Why was his name appearing in her vision? Did he need her?

If she told Simon, he might suggest trying to get rid of it. So, she shook her head. “Nope. All clear.” She kept finding herself not liking the sound of her voice. It was too high.

Simon nodded. “Alright.” He didn't seem terribly convinced but he didn't push it. Instead, he folded his hand behind his back and smiled his small, patient smile. “As with everyone here, I suggest you stay a couple of days to figure out your next move. The world is a vast and, at times, overwhelming place so there's no rush to figure out what you want to do.”

“How... do I figure that out?”

“A lot of people tend to go through options. Others say there's something inside them that just acts as a calling. And some of the more spontaneous choose at random. But, no matter what, that's for you and you alone. Don't let anyone try to convince you what you should do.”

She nodded and watched him walk away. The task continued to blink in her eye.

**Find Lieutenant Anderson.**

Maybe she already had a purpose. Maybe that's what the others meant when they said 'something inside them.' She wasn't the only one with these tasks already predetermined. And maybe someday she would find another android like her.

But first, Anderson. She needed to find out what was so important about Anderson.

-

_**“Alright, next on the docket: there's a plan for you to return to Detroit for the Ten Year Celebration, right? Everyone's going to expect an appearance from you.”** _

_**“I'll be there. But I would rather focus on all those we're not sure about. Has anyone been in contact with Mama Bear?”** _

Harper hadn't meant to tune into the server. But it would seem the Jericho leaders were having a little meeting. She hadn't been tuned in long and only stayed through out of curiosity. If they wanted to keep her out, the network should have been more secure.

Although, their use of codenames for everyone outside of the conversation made it seem like this was supposed to be more private than it was.

 _ **“She's happy to come back and see what's been done since her last visit,”**_ it was North speaking. Someone Harper wished she could have more contact with before she left for her own life. _**“Papa and Baby Bear will be with her for it. As usual.”**_

**_“The Hive?”_**

_**“They're passing the word both among themselves and to anyone outside of our calling.”**_ Simon chimed in. _ **“One is staying in New Jericho and giving us updates on everything.”**_

**_“Has anyone been able to find Feral Child since we last spoke?”_**

Josh snorted. **“Yeah.** _ **Simon and I found him babbling to himself behind a dumpster near his old house.**_ _ **We set him up a room and are having Oracle speak to him to try and help him.”**_

Harper could almost hear Simon's nod. _ **“He's got a long road ahead of him.”**_

The only voice she didn't recognize from New Jericho sighed. _**“Yeah.**_ _ **And he's not alone.”**_ She could recognize him as Markus. It was an easy voice to recognize.

Which made it even odder when he hesitated on the next question. _**“And... What about Little Brother? Anybody hear from him?”**_

The entire feed went silent. It was tense and hard. Like this was a subject everyone had been avoiding. Harper almost wanted to butt in and ask what could be so scary about someone with the codename 'Little Brother?'

But then North spoke up. _**“He hasn't been in contact at all and doesn't respond to anyone. The last time anyone's heard from him was a month ago. You know. When he-”**_ she trailed off. Or was stopped. Harper couldn't be sure. _**“He's most likely become a complete shut-in.”**_

The silence sat again. This time it was tenser.

Markus spoke up to break the silence. _**“I'll be back in a few days.**_ _ **I can stop by and check-in.”**_

No one argued with him on it. It felt like everyone wanted to say something. Maybe excuse what was going on. But no one did.

And the topic returned to the situation at hand. _**“How have the Blue been handling everything? Anyone finding anything that needed to be reported to us?”**_

**_“Lead Blue has everything under control. They assigned him and his human partner to investigate in any android related crimes. And, might I add, he's still robotic as fuck.”_**

_**“He was among the last to wake up, North. Give the guy a little leeway**_ _.”_ Josh was practically rolling his eyes. _ **“His partner's also not really helping when it comes to getting him to socialize.”**_

_**“Just saying he creeps me out.** ”_

Harper snorted in amusement.

The feed went silent again. Harper covered her mouth and froze. Did they hear her?

 _ **“I thought we were secure.”**_ North hissed at the rest of them.

 _ **“We never had to secure it before.”**_ Josh hissed right back.

 _ **“It's fine,”**_ Markus was louder than the other two, uncaring how much Harper heard. _**“We should be able to leave things open to everyone.”**_

With the leader basically saying it was okay, Harper felt brave enough to speak. _“_ _ **Then why so many codenames?”**_

_**“They're to protect the identity of the people in question. Not everyone who experienced the revolution wants to be remembered for it. Some want a life away from it, so we respect their privacy.”** _

**_“Guess that makes sense.”_**

_**“Glad you approve.**_ _ **But now, our discussion is going to shift.**_ _ **You're free to listen in if you'd like, but please don't do anything to interrupt communications.”**_ The way Markus spoke was calm, almost bordering on patronizing.

Harper decided to take it as just the way he spoke.

The rest of their meeting, they continued to talk about where androids stood in the grand scheme of the world. Many of the newly freed androids took to trying to keep the planet going a little longer. Considering their 'human brethren' were failing at the task alone. Others left Detroit to go and help other androids in dangerous situations. There were reports of vigilante androids all over the country.

They all followed a YK500 that called himself “Orion.” He was built only a few years after the revolution but acted as if he were ready to die for the cause. A strange thing for a YK unit, even with the revolution.

 _ **“Has anyone even seen the kid?”**_ North asked in amusement.

 _ **“Not for a while, no.”**_ Simon didn't sound nearly as amused. _**“There was a group of androids that brought him back to our attention yesterday. They just came from Colorado and said he was heading back to Michigan, too.”**_

Markus grunted at that. _ **“Keep searching for him. I want to make sure he's alright.”**_

Harper's curiosity spiked at that. The idea of this kid running around, being another savior, was enough to make her wonder about the state of the world.

Maybe that was something she could do after she figured out the Anderson situation.

-

The next day, she found a pair of boots near the main entrance. They were a little large for her, but she didn't care. She was going to explore the world for the first time in her life and yet...

She felt as if she already knew it.

Simon met her by the door with a concerned frown. “Are you sure you're ready to be out there? Many newly built wait a few days so they can consider their direction.”

**Find Lieutenant Anderson.**

“I already have an idea of where I need to go.”

A smile twitched at the blond man's lips. “A calling?”

“Sure. We can call it that.”

Simon nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Be safe, Harper. The world can be a dangerous, unpredictable place. Remember you can always come back here to regroup. No one will judge you for it.”

She nodded and placed her hand over his before slowly removing it from her shoulder. “Thank you for your help, Simon.” It was the last thing she said before she turned on her heel and strode out the door.

A few yards from the door were humans. Many of which were trying to convince the newly released androids to come with them. They were promising jobs and homes. Some were just there to record and question the newly created beings.

None of which seemed particularly violent, but the word 'scam' popped up in Harper's vision when she looked at some of them.

“Hey! You! Miss!” One man shoved a business card in her face. Her eyes automatically recorded the name and number, but she filed it away as unimportant for the time being. “I'm looking to help all androids find a job and shelt-”

“No thanks,” she snapped a little harsher than she intended. She couldn't waste her time with these idiots. She had a mission.


	2. Search

**Find Lieutenant Anderson.**

There wasn't a lot of information to go on. Harper knew by a quick search that a lieutenant could be a title for someone in the armed forces or anyone doing any sort of police work. And there were many different departments in large cities. Detroit was absolutely no exception.

She didn't know what Anderson looked like; her internet searches for 'Anderson' became so bogged down that it was overwhelming to her software. She didn't know anything about the lieutenant outside of the name. She just knew she needed to find him. It was urgent.

Why was it urgent? Who's to say?

She decided to walk into the first police department she saw and ask the receptionist if there was a Lieutenant Anderson there.

He shook his head with a frown. “We have a Detective Anders. Maybe that's who you're looking for?”

Harper shook her head as well. “No. No, I'm sure it's Lieutenant Anderson. But thank you for your time.”

There was probably an easier way than going from police department to police department, but she didn't care to find out what it was. She wanted to see this Anderson in person. Maybe then she would have the answers to why he was the first name that popped into her vision.

How she even knew this guy was a 'he' was just as baffling.

She headed to the next area and spoke to another receptionist. This one looked as though she knew who she was talking about.

“Lieutenant Anderson doesn't work in this department, but I can give you the address of where he does work.” She smiled at Harper, the LED on the side of her head swirling.

Harper smiled back. “That'd be great. Thanks!” The smile faded a little and she found herself asking, “how do you know Anderson?” The last department looked at her as if she had two-heads for even considering there might be anyone with such a name.

“He's old friends with one of the captains and will stop in every once in a while.” She held out her hand to Harper and transferred the address to her.

Harper frowned. “That's almost on the other side of town.” She raised an eyebrow at the receptionist.

The receptionist smiled softly. “I'd go to the ends of the Earth to see _my_ hero.”

Harper blinked at that before she just gave a nod and walked out the door. Weird girl. Very weird girl.

But at least now she knew where she was going. This mission she'd known her entire life was starting to wrap up and come to an end.

-

“Sorry. Lieutenant Anderson isn't working today. He's on medical leave for a month.”

Or not.

Harper sighed and looked around the reception desk as if she could see into the bullpen area. She felt a strange sense of familiarity with it. Something in her wanted to simply walk in and head to the desks like she knew one of them was hers. Maybe fight with one of the detectives because he was an asshole.

Harper looked back at the receptionist. “Is there any way to get in contact with him? It's important.”

The receptionist suddenly looked solemn. It was almost as if she were remembering something. It's possible Harper wasn't the first person to ask these questions. “Unfortunately, no. The lieutenant asked to not be bothered when he was on leave. It's been... a rough few months. That's as much as I can say.”

Harper felt something tighten inside her. She didn't know anything about this lieutenant and yet she just wanted to comfort him until the world stopped spinning. There was no telling what went wrong in his life. It could be something he deserved. The mistakes he made coming back to haunt him, or something like that.

But somehow, she doubted it. Somehow, she knew he deserved better than whatever he was going through. It almost felt as if she shouldn't go and check-in out of respect for Anderson's wishes.

But what was she going to do? Wait for him to suddenly make an appearance at work? She had a feeling it might cause some kind of restraining order to be filed against her.

Not that hunting him down would be any better. But at least that way she would be able to see him before she was put away for stalking him. She nodded and smiled. “Thank you for your time.”

As she walked out, she thought about her next move. There was probably a place she could find all the people with the last name 'Anderson' in Detroit. The list was probably long, but she had all the time in the world. This was her calling, after all. She couldn't turn away from it.

“- death just doesn't make any fuckin sense.”

“Mhm.”

Harper wasn't watching her steps. She ran right into a wall of android. She looked up at his face and couldn't help but stare.

_“Psh! Hey, Anderson! Looks like they're replacing your sex toy with a more updated model.”_

_“Oh, fuck off, Reed! No one's getting replaced.”_

_“Oh, yeah? Then, explain that pile of plastic standing by my desk.”_

_“Actually, Detective Reed, I implored the RK900 to apply here.”_

_“... Say what now?”_

_“I also suggested to the captain he works with you, as you seem to struggle with the proper way to treat an android co-worker.”_

_“...Say the fuck what now?!”_

_“...'the fuck what now.'”_

_Anderson laughed. It was a deep, barking kind of sound that came out like a bubble in his throat._

She couldn't be sure where the thoughts came from. Memories that brought forth bits and pieces of data that her systems immediately categorized and put to use. It was strange hearing the voices of people she didn't know, talking about a unit she'd never seen.

At least, not until today. The RK900 stared at her with cold, gray eyes. It was analyzing her. Learning everything there was to know about her. Possibly every dirty little secret.

She maneuvered herself around him and strode off without a word.

“Hey! How 'bout a phcking apology! They forget to program in manners?!”

“Detective, that's racist.”

Something in her wanted to call out to the human. But she wasn't supposed to know his name. She wasn't supposed to know that was Detective Gavin Reed and his android partner Richard AKA: Nines.

But she knew it. And she couldn't be sure why. Where was the data coming from? How could she be pulling from anything in her coding if she was just activated a few days ago? Nothing made sense!

Maybe Anderson knew. It all stemmed from him.

She needed to find him.

-

The list was longer than she could have hoped, with a total of 19,465 people with the surname “Anderson.” She narrowed it down by removing businesses, but that only removed a few hundred names.

It didn't seem to allow the option of adding a title. Which meant digging through the list as best she could. With nothing else to go on but the surname.

She decided to start alphabetically and hope that her lieutenant's name began with an A or a B rather than a W or a Z. Otherwise, the lieutenant might have died from old age by the time she found him.

The search was off to a rocky start. Adrian Anderson turned out to be a shut-in who didn't want to answer the door. She stood out front, pounding on it until he threatened to call the cops on her. She almost welcomed it. Maybe her arresting officer would know the lieutenant.

But she probably wouldn't be allowed to speak with him in the way she wanted, so she decided to leave the agoraphobe be.

Alexis Anderson and her son Kevin were in mourning over a Nathan Anderson who died in service only a month before. She said he was a very good man fighting in a war that could have easily been prevented by just 'shutting down all the androids. No offense.'

Harper tried not to look offended.

Nathan was a General. Not a Lieutenant.

Ben Anderson _claimed_ to be a lieutenant. From his wheelchair in the old folks' home, he told Harper everything he knew about being a lieutenant which was not really all that much. He also spouted on about 9/11 being a conspiracy and living through the Vietnam war despite being born in 1976.

She found him to be pretty amusing. Harper wondered, briefly, if she was his caretaker and there was leftover coding from that.

But then she remembered the memory brought on by the sight of Gavin Reed and Richard. No, her lieutenant was a _real_ _police_ lieutenant. That she was sure of.

Bethany Anderson was twelve. Her mother Grace and father Bryan were just regular people trying to make a living in Detroit. A waitress and a lawyer. A lawyer heavily into all the cases having to do with androids and android rights. It was possibly the most stable family she'd run into so far.

“If you ever need any help down the line, don't hesitate to call, Harper.” Bryan handed her his card. This one she saved. It was good to have a human who seemed genuine about helping on her side.

“Thanks. I'll keep you in mind.”

Grace smiled at her. “I hope you find your lieutenant soon.”

She hoped so too. Even if the list was long, she found herself running a little low on patience.

As she ran out of Bs and worked her way into C, Harper thought she about giving up for the night, but she gave it one last look.

Cathy “Lulu” Anderson was a stripper in a nightclub who would occasionally dress up in police gear on fetish night. She wasn't a real lieutenant, but Harper thought that maybe this was the end of her search. She could easily see Reed as the type to frequent strip clubs. And it was possible Nines just went where ever Gavin led.

But it didn't sit right. Especially when Cathy told her that she had a pretty face and she should consider working for the Eden club in order to make a little extra cash.

There was a familiarity when she mentioned the Eden Club. Harper wasn't sure she liked the idea of being associated with a sex club in any way. But there was the possibility it was the only way she could make money. Or, it was just before the revolution; back when the androids there were just seen as glorified sex toys.

Cathy had run her hand through Harper's hair with a smile. “Maybe you should consider dying your hair. Something a little lighter. That's usually a big hit with the crowd.”

Harper smiled nervously and pulled her hair away. “Uh, no. I-I think I'm good for now. But... thank you for your time.”

“Aw, come on! Let me see if I can make you sing, my little harp.”

Harper froze at the offer.

-

It was early the next morning when Harper continued her search. Cathy had been nice enough to allow her to spend the night in her apartment. The night was full of learning experiences for Harper.

She was almost sad to have to move on. But she had to find Lieutenant Anderson. And her search continued into the C's.

It led her to a residential area and she found herself standing in front of a house with an old black sedan sitting in the driveway. The hood was popped open and she could just make out the form of a man working on the car.

He was wearing a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a pair of black pants. He looked as if he were better prepared for a day at the office rather than to be working on a car. As she got closer, she could see brown eyes scanning across the engine, a small tuff of brown hair brushing on his forehead, free from the rest of the slicked-back style.

His fingers drummed against the hood of the car, dirty from the work he was doing but still strangely elegant. There was a ring on his left hand. She had another flash of those hands running through silver hair. Those hands grasping at sheets. Those fingers laced around a broader, thicker hand.

Those fingers twirling a coin. Those fingers gripping a gun.

Those hands...

It took Harper a moment to realize the man was staring at her. An LED swirled yellow with the occasional inclusion of red before returning to yellow.

She stood up straighter as he pushed away from the car and grabbed an old rag to wipe the dirt from his hands. “Can I help you?” His voice was deep. Deeper than she thought it might be simply by looking at him. It was a voice she could recall from the earlier memory with Reed.

Her pump was working overtime as the voice gave way to more memories.

_“My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife.”_

_“Lieutenant? Wake up, Lieutenant!”_

_“Lieutenant, could you come here a second?”_

_“I just saw that girl's eyes... and I couldn't! That's all!”_

_“If I don't solve this case, Cyberlife will destroy me!”_

_“That human means nothing to me!”_

_“Thank you. I... I didn't know where else to go. I won't stay long.”_

_“...Is it possible the emotions I have for you are something other than our original intention?”_

_“Emotions are still difficult but I... I think I'm in love with you, H̶̨̢̢̨̨̡̢̨̬̫̖̩̞͖͉̹͍̮̺̦̭̱̹͖̱͈̺̜̗̭͇̣̰̪̭̖͖̟̰͖̭̭̱̤̱̞̘̮̞͇̦͓̬͙̠͉͚͕̠͓̖͑͂̊͌̇͊̃̓̄͌́̅̾̃̈́͒͆̇̈́̿̏̉̑̐͋̅̇͆͂̃̐̇̽̈́̑͂̓̉͘͘͘͘͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅą̶̩̬̤̫̮̲̳̳̖͔̩͙̺̱͖̙̅̑̓̐̌͘̚n̶̡̢̖̤͍̼͕̮̥̭͚̯͈̥͚̭͔͙͖̮̯̫̬̪͌̄̃̌͊̽͌͛͌̍͑͌̋̅̀̒͜͝͠k̷̛̈́͋̇̃̋̉̒̉͗̊͆͂̉͆̽͛͊͋͑͆̒̐̇̌̕͘̕͝-”_

“I'm looking for Lieutenant Anderson.”

The other android paused, his eyes never leaving hers. He tilted his head a little. “That would be me. What can I do for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved! <3


	3. The Android Sent By....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, folks. Things about to get sad.

“ _Connor? You alright?”_

_“Yes,” a pause, “Captain Fowler just offered me your position.”_

_“Yeah? And?”_

_“I...I don't-”_

_“I know you want it, don't try to lie to me. Why the fuck else would I write a shining letter of recommendation for you?”_

_“...you_ what _?”_

Another thought from a time before her existence. She didn't know how long she'd stood there, just staring at him. Just allowing the memory to play through and juggle it around to weigh it against everything else in her head. After a moment, she blinked and opened her mouth. “Uh, yeah. Sorry. Just... I wasn't expecting Lieutenant Anderson to be an android. Most androids don't have a last name.”

“I'm not most androids.”

He wasn't. The memories would confirm that for her. “Um, I'm Harper. I came from New Jericho.”

Connor studied her. She felt strangely vulnerable under his gaze. But unlike Nines, she didn't feel like she had to run from it. “You were built three days ago. Surely you have other things to do.”

She shook her head. “No. When I woke up, I was set with an objective that just said 'Find Lieutenant Anderson.' So... here I am.” She spread her arms, her lip twitched into a smile.

Connor didn't smile back. He turned back to the car and closed the hood. “And is that all you objective said? 'Lieutenant Anderson?'”

Her hands fell. “Y-yeah.”

“Is the objective still present?”

She blinked and looked. “No.”

“...Shit.”

Harper frowned at him. “Can you tell me why I was supposed to find you?”

“No.” His fingers drummed against the hood again. The LED swirled yellow as he turned and looked at her. “Is there any more information you know?”

“I know your first name's Connor. You were built before the revolution to investigate and stop all the androids from becoming sentient. You were one of the last to awaken yourself before the overhaul that turned the tables in our favor; an overhaul which you led. And you moved in here with the person who was lieutenant before you.”

All of the information was commonplace for anyone with any knowledge of the revolution. Although Connor tended to stay away from most of Jericho because of his past, he was still a large part of the revolution.

It was commonplace, yes. But they were still details no one cared to know. At least, not enough to seek him out.

Harper just continued to stare at him. “I just want to know why you were in my programming when I woke up.”

Connor shook his head. “I don't know. I haven't stepped foot in New Jericho in months. There would be no reason for me or any other 'Lieutenant Anderson' to appear in your vision.” He leaned against the car and crossed his arms. “What did Simon say when you told him about this?”

Harper blinked. “How did you know Simon was-”

“The Jericho team split up their newly built androids among themselves depending on their assigned tasks before deviating. Simon is responsible for all housekeeping and most maintenance models.”

Oh. That made sense. She looked down with a frown.

“You didn't tell him about this, did you?”

She shook her head.

“You were afraid he would discourage this interaction.”

She nodded.

He pushed himself off the car.

She looked up at him again. The LED at his temple swirled between red and yellow. Over and over again, it turned. It blinked yellow a few times then turned back to red, where it stayed.

She felt the urge to reach out and touch him. Maybe force him to run a diagnostic to fix whatever was causing him to be stressed enough to keep from returning to blue. Her hand even twitched to do so.

But then, he spoke. “He would have been right. You shouldn't be here.”

_“I'm sorry, H̶̨̢̢̨̨̡̢̨̬̫̖̩̞͖͉̹͍̮̺̦̭̱̹͖̱͈̺̜̗̭͇̣̰̪̭̖͖̟̰͖̭̭̱̤̱̞̘̮̞͇̦͓̬͙̠͉͚͕̠͓̖͑͂̊͌̇͊̃̓̄͌́̅̾̃̈́͒͆̇̈́̿̏̉̑̐͋̅̇͆͂̃̐̇̽̈́̑͂̓̉͘͘͘͘͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅą̶̩̬̤̫̮̲̳̳̖͔̩͙̺̱͖̙̅̑̓̐̌͘̚n̶̡̢̖̤͍̼͕̮̥̭͚̯͈̥͚̭͔͙͖̮̯̫̬̪͌̄̃̌͊̽͌͛͌̍͑͌̋̅̀̒͜͝͠k̷̛̈́͋̇̃̋̉̒̉͗̊͆͂̉͆̽͛͊͋͑͆̒̐̇̌̕͘̕͝! You shouldn't have gotten mixed up in all of this!”_

She shook the thought from her head. She could see, clear as day, Connor gripping the arm of an android in the basement of New Jericho. He looked younger, somehow. His brown eyes were full of fear and confusion, but still bright and naïve.

She looked back at Connor. “There's nowhere else that has the answers I'm looking for.”

Connor raised an eyebrow at her. “You have to start with a question before you can get answers.”

Didn't she have a question? Why was she immediately drawn to Anderson? What caused this to be her first objective? Why was she having flash thoughts back to a time she shouldn't even remember? Why was 'she' labeled a 'she' when she felt more like a 'he?' How did Connor gain a last name? Why did it make her feel so sad to look at him despite only just meeting him?

Okay, maybe she just had too many questions. She nodded. “You're right.”

“I usually am.”

She let out a breathy laugh and smirked at him. The words 'smug bastard' sat on the tip of her tongue but she didn't say them.

The smirk faded when she realized he was staring at her differently than before. His eyes had widened a fraction and there was a pulsing blink from his red LED. “You should go.”

Harper frowned. “...Sorry to bug you.”

Connor nodded. “I-it's alright.” He turned to head in the house then paused. “Feel free to come back when you know what you want. I can't help you until then.”

She nodded and watched him walk to the front door. “It was nice to meet you, Connor.”

He glanced over his shoulder at her. “Nice to meet you too. Harper.”

As he stepped into the house and closed the door, she headed back down the street the way she came. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see inside. To a living room set that looked like anything else one would see. It was very human.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets and ignored the strange buzzing in her head that told her to go back.

-

He didn't know how much longer he could take it. The idea of sitting alone, in an empty house, with no outlet by going to work. It was one of the worst feelings he'd ever experienced. A close second to grief.

Although, this was very much a part of the grief.

He couldn't be sure whether he hated being alone more than all the people visiting him. So many heard and came out to offer up their condolences. They all offered him a shoulder to cry on, a place to escape, some way of counseling.

He looked at it and saw pity. Many of them cared more about offering it for their own conscience than the deteriorating mental health of one grieving android. That was fine. But they had to stop appearing.

Connor told himself he wouldn't indulge long in the self-pity of grieving. He promised he wouldn't allow himself to fall into disarray. He wouldn't neglect himself. He'd felt like he was doing a pretty good job of it.

But then that new android made her appearance. There was something odd about her. And when she laughed and smirked, Connor caught a flash that brought everything back.

In that moment, Harper didn't exist. She was replaced by Hank, in all his imperfect perfect glory.

It was then Connor thought he had enough interaction for the day. It was barely even nine AM but he couldn't see the harm in allowing himself just the day to indulge.

He walked back into their room.

 _His_. His room. There was no 'they' anymore. It was all his.

He didn't want to think about it.

Connor pulled off his clothing. It smelled too much like the car; he didn't want it mixing with the scent in the bed. The scent that was already starting to fade.

The first few nights, he could wrap the blankets around himself and pretend he was still in Hank's embrace. Now, as he wrapped the first blanket around himself and dropped onto the bed, he was just a depressed lump of android mourning a human he tricked into loving him.

Connor curled up on himself and tried to imagine he wasn't alone. He eventually put himself into status, hoping it would be enough to bring back the best memories he had of his partner. Memories of being held. Memories of watching him sleep and seeing him calmer and at peace. Memories of them and a dog and a warm home. Better memories.

Memories he would be happy to drown in.

He was pulled out of stasis by a knock on the window.

“Connor, I know you're in there. Don't make me break-in.”

It was Markus. And Markus wouldn't have started by knocking on the window, so he didn't snap out of it during both the door knocking and the doorbell.

His internal clock also informed him that he'd been in stasis for two days. He may have overindulged a bit.

He dragged himself out of the bed and threw on the first items of clothing at his disposal before he walked to the door. The same clothing he stripped off. It still smelled like a car.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by a frown.

Connor suddenly felt a little like he was under scrutiny for much worse than simply being a little sad.

“You haven't been in contact. Everyone was starting to worry.”

Connor looked at him tiredly. “We've been over this. There's nothing to worry about.”

“Let me be the judge of that.” He maneuvered around Connor and stepped into the house. To the everyday observer, the house looked as orderly and typical as one would expect. There were no piles of garbage or empty liquor bottles in the kitchen. No dirty clothes or random objects were strewn in the living room. No smell of rot or infection or mold.

But Connor wasn't typical. And Markus had learned what to look for. The first thing he noticed was Connor's shirt was inside out. A simple thing but an equivalent of a “hot mess” for the usually well put together android.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see it completely empty. All the cabinets only having nonperishable food items he could see Connor just not bothering to clear away yet.

A severe lack of thirium packs was the second thing he noticed.

The kitchen table was the most cluttered part of the room. It was covered in condolence letters and sympathy cards. There were even a few stuffed animals among the pile. Markus remembered seeing a Saint Bernard among them back when they were first sent to Connor. He glanced at the couch and found it laying near one of the armrests.

Markus turned and headed down the hall. He did a quick peek in the bathroom to see many of the old post-it notes were still on the mirror. There were a lot in Hank's handwriting; simple things to remind himself or Connor. A few of them were cute, like little love letters to one another.

Markus had written one a month ago and stuck it just below one of the older, faded post-its.

_'It wasn't your fault.'_

He was pleasantly surprised to see it still up there, but could also see Connor not spending any time in the bathroom.

So, Markus turned to the bedroom and got all the information he needed.

It wasn't a mess, but it wasn't clean either. The bed was unmade and recently occupied. He knew that before he even entered the house. But he could see Connor had made a nest on the bed of blankets and shirts. The closet door was open. Almost anything brightly colored or heavy was already removed from the space, leaving only Connor's clothing in there. In the back of it, Markus could make out the glow of the old Cyberlife jacket. Why it was still even in the house would always be a mystery to Markus.

He turned. Connor had been following him around the house. He was probably worried Markus would touch something and undo anything he had already done. The LED was a bright red, as it had been for two months. Only ever blinking red, spiraling red, pulsing red.

Markus looked back at the room one more time before staring at Connor. “Alright, get dressed. You and I are going out.”

“I'm already dressed.”

Markus gestured to the shirt silently.

Connor glanced down before looking back up at Markus. “I'll get dressed.”

-

There was a place just outside of the city limits where there was a large hill that could overlook nearly the entirety of Detroit. Hank was the first to show him the spot when emotions became too much and he needed an outlet.

He'd encouraged Connor to scream. It was something he thought was silly at the time, but did exactly that with a bit of coaxing. And, to his embarrassment, he did feel better. Hank had called it 'letting it all out.'

It had been their place. There were times when both of them needed it. Times when they went up there to yell at each other. One of their more comical screaming matches ended in a marriage proposal. It was almost as if that place on the hill was a little safe spot where they could dump everything and let it be. To keep them from exploding at home or at work.

The last time Connor had gone there was a month after Hank's.....

Markus and Nines had been with him. They'd finally gotten through to him after nearly a month of him lying to himself and saying Hank was only in the hospital. He would be back. He would get better. He wouldn't leave Connor like this.

Connor screamed at that hill until his voice was nothing but garbled static. The emotions in him weighed him down so harshly, he collapsed in the dirt and just screamed as much as he could. He couldn't get it all out. He couldn't make himself feel any better.

Nines had to drag him back into the car when the only noise he could make was a pathetic whine. At some point, he had been crying as well, but all he remembered was his face suddenly being wet. He laid in the backseat, silent and wishing he could self-destruct while Nines drove them back.

It felt like so long ago. Despite everything, he didn't feel like screaming today.

Connor climbed out of the car again and Markus followed. He walked around, stuffed his hands in the pockets of a large black coat and leaned against the car's hood. The city was still there, but the hill had lost whatever magic it once held.

Markus followed his lead and leaned against the car. “You seem to like this place.”

“I used to.” Connor stared at the city, his eyes focusing on one particular skyscraper.

Markus nodded. “Yeah. I think I understand.”

They sat in silence for a long time.

“How is everyone?” Connor didn't glance at Markus but he couldn't sit in silence. If he wanted to be left alone in his head, he'd stay at home.

“You mean aside from worried about you?” Markus shot him a look. When he didn't look back, he continued. “They're fine. Josh and North are actually getting along better now. Simon told me they actually agreed on something the other day.”

“Progress.”

“Even baby steps are a step forward.”

There was a small twitch of a smile on Connor's lips, but the LED still stayed its bright red.

Markus couldn't help but stare at it. He tried to remember a time when it was blue. When they met, it was covered by a hat. Odds were it was swirling yellow for most of their interaction. Analyzing, learning, figuring out his place after he'd awoken.

By the time Markus had seen the real Connor, they won. Even as he joined Markus on that stage, Markus knew Conor had somewhere else he wanted to be. And, when dawn came, Connor had interrupted a conversation with a particularly flirty AP700 to go be in that place that called to him.

The LED was blue then.

Markus wondered if it would ever return to blue. He couldn't see it happening anytime soon. But even baby steps were a step forward.

In the meantime, Markus could only hope to give Connor an outlet. A distraction from the despair. Or just something to focus on. And he had an idea. “So, you won't be returning to work for a while, right?”

“It might be another month. The captain told me to check back in then and we would decide if I was ready to be back on the field.” Connor grimaced as he spoke. “She might put me at the desk once I return.”

Markus didn't know if he'd blame her. From a police point of view, letting Connor back out on the streets as lieutenant could end poorly if he still wasn't completely stable. Hank's case was still an open one and Connor would get himself involved in any way possible, despite being ordered not to.

But not returning to work was going to be in Markus' favor. He looked back over the city. “Because I have a mission I'd like to present to you.” He reached out, the synthetic skin pulled back from his hand to reveal the white plastic underneath.

Connor reached up and mirrored it before grabbing hold of the leader's forearm.

The information flooded in readily. Connor could see all about a YK500. There was an image of a little boy with the bottom half of his face covered by a black bandana. His eyes were much older than they should look, especially considering all YK series androids were built with child-like innocence in mind.

Connor didn't need too much more information than that. Anyone old enough to be present for the revolution knew about Orion. Many of them had even met him. Connor raised a brow at Markus. “It's been years. Why do you want to find him now?”

Markus lowered his arm back to the car and returned his eyes to the city. “It's been brought to my attention that he's been having issues in his programming lately.”

“What kind of issues?”

“Strange thoughts. Memories he shouldn't have. Objectives that make no sense. That sort of thing.” Markus glanced at Connor.

The detective was staring at him, LED a swirling yellow. And now, Markus knew he was right to give this to Connor.

Markus continued, “his last known location was Denver, but we have reason to believe he's returning to Michigan. He might already be here. I need you to find him before the police.”

“Why? What has he done?”

Markus looked back at Connor. “Nothing really noteworthy.” The lie felt like ash in his throat. It was impossible to ignore and impossible to sustain. “There are a few allegations...”

“Vandalism. Destruction of property. Aggravated assault,” Connor listed the information. Then he froze and his LED returned to red. “S-suspected involvement in the Murder of...”

Markus watched Connor carefully. For a moment, Connor didn't move. He didn't even blink.

“Hey.” He maneuvered to catch the other's gaze. “He's innocent in that. We both know he is. But that's why you need to find him before your department does.”

Connor stared Markus in the eye for a moment. He gave him a short nod before his eyes fell away slowly. His hands tightened into fists on the hood of the car. The red LED pulsed as his body trembled.

Markus moved closer to Connor and pulled the other android into his arms.

Connor didn't hug back; he never did. Even after years of this kind of treatment, it was almost as if he didn't understand it unless it came from very specific sources. But his hands moved up to grip his forearm as if Markus would suddenly decide to push him away before he was ready.

Markus just continued to hold him. He held him until the trembling stopped and his sleeve was damp. It took time and patience, but Markus held steady. Healing from this wasn't easy; he had a good idea of how much it hurt.

He pretended not to notice when Connor pulled away and wiped at his eyes and face.

He just sat there in silence, trying to be whatever Connor needed at the moment.

-

_“Daddy! Daddy, look! Spin-spin!” The child looked up at him, still gripping his father's hand as he pointed excitedly at the playground._

_“I see it, Cole.” The father worked up some excitement before squatting down and smiling at the boy. “You wanna go on it?”_

_“Yeah!” Cole hopped excitedly and let go of his father's hand to run to it._

_“Push me higher, Daddy!” Cole called out excitedly from his place on the swing._

_“If I push you any higher, you'll be launched into space!” The father chuckled a little as he calmly pushed Cole from behind._

_There was the sound of crying from near one of the plastic dinosaurs. Cole pointed at it but still continued to sob._

_The father put on a silly angry face, then smacked the piece of plastic. “Bad, T-rex!”_

_Cole sniffled and laughed softly through his tears._

_“Nice view, huh?” The voice came from a bench near the water. It was the father again, only much deeper and quieter. Much more depressed. “I used to come here a lot. Before....”_

_There was a pregnant pause._

_“...Before what?” The voice was different. Not Cole._

_Connor._

“Harper?”

She blinked and turned, water rolling down her head and face. When did it start raining?

Connor stared at her in surprise, his hands in the pockets of an old black coat a few sizes too large for him. The jacket looked familiar, but her focus only sat on how he looked in it. He looked cute. It almost felt like a proud, smug feeling to see him in that coat. Like she had staked her claim in him.

Confusing, considering it wasn't her coat and this is only her second time meeting him.

At his side, Markus looked between the two. Harper recognized him right away; he was a famous public figure, after all.

He was taller than she expected.

“You two know each other?”

Connor nodded without taking his eyes off her. “She came by my home a few days ago.” He tilted his head. “What brought you here?”

Harper looked back at the playground equipment. “I... I had some thoughts.” She looked down at the ground. “...they don't make sense.”

“What kind of thoughts?”

 **Why did you seek out Connor?** Markus came in as clear as day in her mind. He didn't sound angry; just confused. Worried.

Harper looked at Connor. “Memories, I think. Of a little boy and his father.”

**There was an objective. 'Find Lieutenant Anderson.'**

**You didn't tell anyone that.**

**Would you have discouraged me from finding Connor if I had?**

Markus went silent. His face tightened and Harper knew she was right.

Connor didn't seem to know they were talking to one another. The LED did its usually yellow spiral as he frowned at her. “Maybe you should return to New Jericho and talk to them about this. If you continue to wander around, you could end up in a dangerous situation.”

Markus nodded. “He's right. We might be able to find out if there are any faults in your software. It won't take long and it's completely painless.”

Harper looked back at the playground. She thought about the little boy and his smile. Something about him made her sad. Very sad. Did she want to forget him? This little boy she never met?

Could she truly forget?

She brought a hand up to her chest. “I'll give it some thought.”

**You and I should have a talk anyway.**

Harper looked over at Markus.

His gaze was tense. **If you're going to keep seeking Connor, there are some things you need to know.**

Once again, If Connor knew they were communicating, he gave no indication. He just nodded to Harper. “Be sure to give it serious consideration, Harper.”

**Meet me at New Jericho tomorrow morning.**

Harper nodded and smiled at Connor. “I will.” She took a step back and looked at Markus with another, “I will.” With nothing else to say, Harper walked away from the two.

“She's an odd one.” Markus glanced over at Connor.

“Yeah. She is.”

“She give you any problems?”

He gave a half-hearted shrug to that. “She's confused. Her programming told her to look for me and she doesn't understand why. There's nothing to it; possibly a glitch.”

Markus hummed in interest at that. It wasn't the first time he'd heard of this 'glitch' and it probably wouldn't be the last.

But now maybe he had someone who'd be able to shed some light on the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :D


	4. Memories and Deeds

Harper did just as Markus asked. She knew she'd be pushing some limits when it came to approaching Connor in any way. There was something oddly fragile about the lieutenant. Something different from the way her thoughts portrayed him. In her data, he had all the same looks as a porcelain doll but with an edge that told her he could snap her neck before she could even think of a way to avoid him.

Now? She was sure he had the same power. But could possibly break himself in the process.

She had to know why he was like this. She had to know why she knew this about him. She had to know all of this and connect all the loose ends in her mind.

Markus was waiting for her at the front door of the tower. He was alone and in the same outfit he'd worn the day before.

He didn't smile at her. He just stared her in the eye, both green and blue laser-focused on her. “Let's take a walk.”

Harper took a step back. “You're not gonna Ole Yeller me or anything, right?”

Markus actually chuckled a little at that. “No. I just have something to show you.”

-

It was a distance to walk and they took it in silence. Soon, they took a turn and Markus headed down a small, dirt path lined with stones and statues.

Harper felt a sense of dread as she walked.

He led her far into the cemetery. Around them, there were other people walking in silence. Some were crying near stones, others were talking to them. One was putting someone in the ground. It was all ignored when Markus stopped.

Two headstones with the same last name. One had an angel, smiling gently down at the ground. The carving was beautiful enough to make Harper's chest hurt. Along with the knowledge that whoever was buried there was only six at the time of their death.

Markus gestured to the other stone and something cold ran through her. The stone was smaller than the kid's; black and still shiny, with exception of a large chipped section in the righthand corner. It was decorated with different flowers and police items, as well as a few well-used candles.

She wrapped her arms around herself. Anything she wanted to say had left her as her eyes scanned those glowing words over and over.

Her eyes wouldn't properly process the name, just the dates; 9/6/1985- 8/15/2048.

Markus read it for her. “Hank Anderson.” He glanced at her. “The original Lieutenant Anderson. Connor's husband. They were among one of the first android-human marriages recognized by Michigan.”

She tightened the grip around herself.

“He was shot in the chest twice and died on the way to the hospital. That was two months ago.”

“Connor was there...” She stared at the stone without seeing it.

_“Ḧ̵͇́̊̉̚͜͝a̷̧͔̟͌̊̑̈́̿n̷̢͕͖̭̜̤̓͑̀̽̚ͅk̵̨̛͚̘͗̒̂̂͒̔! Ḧ̵͇́̊̉̚͜͝a̷̧͔̟͌̊̑̈́̿n̷̢͕͖̭̜̤̓͑̀̽̚ͅk̵̨̛͚̘͗̒̂̂͒̔, stay awake. Don't go to sleep, okay? You'll be fine as long as you stay with me. Please, stay with me...”_

_He stared up at the android. The blood was coming up his throat and out of his mouth. He wanted to say so much to Connor. He wanted to tell him it was okay. Wanted to make a joke about killing the fucker who shot him. Normally, Connor would have been gone by now. Hunting the asshole before he could get away._

_He must have been in really bad shape._

_Connor's grip tightened. Chaos ensued around them but the android just pressed his forehead to his partner's. He softly begged him to stay awake, stay alive, don't leave him._

Markus stared at her. “Yeah, he was.”

“It was a nice night.” The day was important but she couldn't pinpoint why. “They,” she nodded to the grave, “He wanted to try a new restaurant. He'd been retired from the force for almost two years. Han-,” she trailed off.

Markus frowned. “How do you know all that?”

She felt like she was choking on the blood. Felt like it was her in Connor's arms. Her that Connor was begging to stay.

She... He left him.

He didn't want to leave, but he did. He wasn't strong enough to stay. He saw the gun because Connor was focused on someone else in the back corner; a decoy. Those bullets were meant for the android.

So the human took them both. At least Connor could live on. Connor was important; he had to live on.

Markus continued to stare at her as she wiped at her eyes. “You... you have his memories.”

The gunman was never caught. The only person who saw his face had died that night. A man Connor's husband had seen somewhere before. He'd already been gone by the time Connor had turned around. Harper wiped at more tears; they wouldn't stop.

Markus just continued to stare.

“Ha-Han-He loved Connor so much...” The name refused to become a thought in her mind. She sniffled and stared at the gravestone. “So much that dying for him never really seemed to be that big of a deal. He'd do it all again in a heartbeat.”

“Even if he knew what it did to Connor?” Markus stepped closer, keeping a wary eye on the other android.

Harper's hands tightened into fists. She didn't know the answer to that question. When he died, something inside Connor seemed to die too. There was a light gone from behind those brown eyes, a light she could only see in the memories she held.

She looked at Markus. “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Markus opened his mouth to respond but the answer died on his lips. Instead, he just shook his head. “I don't know.”

“You have to know something. Was there some kind of recycled data that went into me? Maybe a memory chip that got corrupted? Maybe it was Ha-”

“Hank was human.”

“I know he was human! But I'm kinda coming up empty with fucking explanations!” She glared at Markus, then remembered herself and who she was talking to. “Sorry.”

Markus shook his head, his shoulders slumped as he stared at her. “Trust me, I want to know what's going on just like you. But I don't even know where to start.” He thought about it for a moment. “If... If you're open to it, we could analyze those memories back at New Jericho. Maybe we can find their source.”

Harper eyed him for a moment. “You're not gonna try to erase them or anything, are you?”

“I don't think I could even if I wanted to. I just want to know where they came from.”

She looked back at the gravestone. It was very possible this wasn't just a few memories here and there. She might have all of his memories; childhood, adolescence, adulthood all wrapped up in her mind. Meaning to have anyone dig around in there would probably be an invasion. It would most likely bring things to light.

It might include details the late lieutenant didn't want anyone to know.

But did it really matter anymore? He was dead. She had to find out why she was remembering the life of a man she never met. Why should she even know about him or the android widower? This would be the only way to find out. She turned back to Markus. “Alright. Let's do it.”

-

They started out small. Without any aid from anyone, Harper tried to remember something about the human. She tried to pull up some memories on her own only to come up with a blank slate. No memories. No thoughts. Nothing.

She was in a room that was completely unfamiliar, surrounded by androids she'd never met before then. She didn't realize she was being watched.

North stood with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face when Harper scared someone away from her in her frustration. “Fuck off! Can't you see I'm trying to remember shit?!”

She uncrossed her arms and looked at Markus. “I have an idea.” She stepped into the room before anyone could stop her.

One of the other androids looked up at North in surprise. “Miss North, I don't know if-”

“I think I can handle her, Tay.” North smiled at Harper. She lifted her hand, skin pulling away from the plastic. “If you have his memories, then you might share some with me.”

Harper stared at her stark white hand. It didn't take her long at all to understand. She reached out with her own exposed hand and gripped North's forearm. She could feel a strange tingle from it.

Then the thoughts came forth.

_“You know how many humans I killed just like you?”_

_“You know how many_ fucks _I give?” He pushed the gun into her hand and moved it up into position. “If I say you're holding it wrong, you're fucking holding it wrong. Doesn't matter how many of me died; you got lucky.”_

_North glared at him then looked at the target. A few of her previous shots had missed their mark by a few inches._

_The final shot found its home right in the silhouette’s head._

_“See?” He grinned at her._

_“Don't be so smug. I was imagining it was you.”_

_He snorted. “Jeez, and they said I was shit at making friends.”_

North looked at Harper inquisitively. “Interesting. That wasn't my first interaction with him.”

Harper thought about it for a moment. She analyzed the feelings and her lip twitched into a small smile. “No, but that was probably his favorite.” She looked down at their still gripped arms. “He liked you.”

North was silent for a moment. Harper felt a small tremor move through their connection before it was snuffed out and North nodded. “Yeah. I know. I liked him too. He was one of the good ones.” She pushed a memory to Harper. It mixed with her own recollection of the event.

_“So, that's your partner?” North eyed the human but leaned away from him. She looked at him as if he was a pile of shit in the shape of a person. She turned back to Connor. “You know you don't have to go back with him, right? You're free now; he doesn't have any right to you anymore.”_

_“Uh, I'm right here. Could you at least pretend to have some kind of-”_

_“Shh, Mommy and Daddy are talking.”_

_The lieutenant looked at her incredulously. “Are you fucking serious with this shit?”_

_North ignored him and stared at Connor. “You deserve better. We can give you a place with us. With your people.”_

_Connor stared back for a moment then shook his head. “You don't understand. That's where I want to be.”_

_There was a slight flutter in his heart when Connor finally turned and looked at him. He looked calmer than normal. At peace. Lovely._

_He'd forgotten to breathe for a moment._

“God, he was such a sap.” She chuckled and shook her head. She paused for a moment and spoke again. “That was three days after the revolution. I just wanted to see what Connor was up to and I found him with Hank. He... He honestly looked like a sleaze when I saw him.”

Harper felt something squirm inside her. It bubbled out of her throat in the form of a soft chuckle. “He thought he looked like a sleaze too. Especially when he was pining.”

Another memory moved through their shared link.

_North laughed and put her hand on the human's shoulder. “Jeez, could you look any more like a lovesick idiot?”_

_“The fuck you talking about?”_

_“You haven't taken your eyes off them since he walked away from you.”_

_She was a little wrong in that aspect. Connor didn't just walk away; he was dragged away by the AP700. Guy called himself Matthew. And he'd been clinging to Connor every chance he got. This time, he'd pulled him in to dance._

_Josh walked up to stand by the human's other side. “What's going on?”_

_“The lieutenant's jealous of Connor's boyfriend.”_

_He brought the tumbler up to his lips as he felt heat rush to his face. “You're imagining things.”_

_“Look, we all live with Simon and Markus. I know a lovestruck idiot when I see one.”_

_He glared at her._

_Josh looked out onto the floor. “Speaking of lovestruck idiot,” he nodded his head in Connor's direction._

_Connor's eyes were zeroed in. When blue met brown, Connor smiled his soft, lopsided little smile._

_It was then he tuned into the song playing. It was something that was popular way back when he was in college. He'd forgotten it even existed up until that moment._

“Watch you spin around in your highest heels. You are the best one, of the best ones. We all look like we... feel....”

_Matthew turned them so Connor's eye contact was broken. He was smiling, but there was a fire in him when he turned his gaze to the three off the dance floor. Josh and North were talking, but he could only focus on Matthew and Connor._

_Matthew pulled Connor closer and whispered something to him._

_The LED on the side of Connor's head turned yellow as he processed whatever was said._

_Matthew leaned in. Their lips met._

_His grip tightened. The glass in his hand cracked as a sudden realization came over him. Heavy and wonderful and... wrong._

_God. He_ was _a lovestruck idiot._

“It was nice to be there for the exact moment he realized.” North grinned at Harper and pulled her arm away.

“So, where was that?” Harper frowned at her.

“It was a celebration held about a month after the revolution ended. The point of it was for androids and humans to show themselves on equal footing and to gain further support. Kind of like a charity ball. For a lot of people, it's an excuse to get drunk and dance. That was the first one; it's an annual event.”

“And... Han..He was-”

“This will be the first year without him.” North nodded sadly. “Hank attended them all.”

“What about Matthew?”

She smirked. “He didn't always have Connor to drag him to every single one, so he doesn't go as often.” She eyed Harper. “Honestly, he might be worth a visit at some point. Matthew and Hank had a few interactions themselves.”

She thought about the memory. The feeling inside the human when he saw Matthew's hands on Connor. There was rage in there. There was jealousy. There was longing. There was... a lot.

Something told Harper the interactions between them weren't anything she needed to relive just yet. Not when she wasn't completely sure why she was picking up on these memories at all.

North crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. “You seem to be remembering these things as if you at one point interfaced with the lieutenant. But that would be impossible considering you weren't alive long enough to meet him.” Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head thoughtfully. “Maybe there's a chance you were made from parts of a dead android.”

Harper frowned. “Do you often use recycled parts for new androids? Am I a fuckin' Frankenstein Monster?”

North rolled her eyes and looked at Harper with almost condescending amusement. “You're thinking of life like an organic being. Of course, we would reuse parts; we're made of plastics and metals, none of which decompose. Android death isn't the same as human death.” Her eyes narrowed. “Which is something odd for an android not to immediately conclude.”

Harper looked away from her.

“But the parts aren't anything having to do with memory. It's all hardware and working biocomponents. Who was in the room with you when you were activated?”

Harper looked back up at North. She remembered the babyface and the blonde hair pretty well. She was cute. Excitable. Happy. “She said her name was Chloe.”

North's eyes widened a fraction. “Which Chloe?”

“There's more than one?”

“There's more than one of all of us.” North pushed out of her chair and strode to the door.

Harper blinked in confusion and jumped up as well, readily following after her. “I mean, like, in New Jericho.”

North ignored her from there as she opened the door to an observation room where Josh and Markus sat. “Do we know which one?”

Josh shook her head. “Chloe wasn't supposed to be in this room. She agreed to work with a PM700 for Captain Chen.”

“So who was supposed to be there to guide Harper?”

Josh looked just as lost as North. Both of them turned and looked at Harper standing in the doorway.

She leaned against the frame and snorted in amusement. “Next thing you'll tell me is I'm not supposed to exist.”

All three of them stared at Harper. It was almost as if they all came to that conclusion already.

And Harper's shoulders slumped. She stared at them as a soft “oh” came out of her mouth. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be here. Maybe there was a mistake somewhere down the line. Like a glitch in the system at New Jericho. Why else would she already be so riddled with problems directly after waking up? Sure, there were the memories of the human, but there was also the fact that she still didn't feel right in herself at all. Like something was fighting her every step of the way.

Fighting even the very term 'her.' None of it made any sense!

“I'm going to go find Chloe.” North turned on her heels and marched out the door. She carefully brushed past Harper, her hand quickly finding her shoulder and offering a comforting squeeze as she moved.

Harper just looked at Markus and Josh.

When her gaze landed on him, Josh shook his head. “There has to be a reason for this. We don't just create for the sake of populating.” He turned and looked at Markus. “Right?”

“We've run into times where it was all to make up for the lost but,” Markus frowned as he trailed off.

They were all confused. Well, at least Harper wasn't the only one anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of this story will be going back to Hank's old memories so be prepared for a lot of flashbacks!


	5. Search

“Heyyy, if it isn't my favorite plastic lieutenant!”

Connor's immediate reaction was to correct Pedro. He was currently the only 'plastic lieutenant.' Hank often joked about him constantly making history as a 'first.' First android detective. First android lieutenant. First android to fall in love with a loser alcoholic who didn't deserve said love.

The last one led to many arguments and comforting words. But this wasn't the time to think about Hank.

Connor just nodded. “Good afternoon, Pedro.”

Pedro looked solemn for a moment. “Listen, I'm sorry about what happened to your old man. I woulda gone to see you but... it's just...”

Connor saved him the explanation with another nod. “I understand.” It was a difficult time for anyone who knew him. A lot of people didn't seem to know what to say to Connor so they opted out of saying anything. Somedays, he preferred Pedro's distance to some others who treated him like he was one harsh look from breaking into pieces. “I'm not here about that.”

Pedro tensed. “You back at work? You come to arrest me for something?”

“If I wanted to arrest you, I would have years ago.” Connor crossed his arms. “I'm here to ask you a favor.”

He relaxed in an instant.“Ah. Well, you know it ain't that easy. You scratch my back first, Con-Man.”

He hated that nickname. It was something Pedro started calling him after they started this arrangement. But he let it go so they could have their own strange friendship. One that was mutually beneficial. “The thoroughbred Ajax has two synthetic back legs and a synthetic heart. They were installed illegally for the means of winning races. So far they set as the one most likely to win, thus the highest bet.”

“Ah, so Ajax is-”

“-going to be found out and disqualified for that reason. Alternatively, if it isn't found out, the synthetic parts will not work in sync with the organic and she'll fail to survive the fall. This would leave Eclipse as the one set to win.”

Pedro blinked. Then a smile broke out over his face. “God, Con-Man, like you always know where to find the dark horse!” He leaned against the food truck and grinned. “Always giving me the best bets. What you need from me?”

“I'm looking for a particular android. A YK500 under the code name Orion.” He lifted his hand to show Pedro the halo-image of “Orion.” “He typically has a cover over his face. Supposedly, he returned to the state and is wanted by police. I need to find him first.”

The human nodded. “Alright. I got you, bro. Send me the photo; I'll keep an eye out for your boy.”

“Thank you.”

Pedro grinned at Connor, then lost the smile when something over the android's shoulder caught his eye. He backed up and swallowed thickly. “So, I'll keep an eye out for you but...I gotta go.” He turned and strode off in a hurry. Not a run, but too fast to qualify as a walk.

Connor didn't need to look to know what he saw but he turned to them anyway.

Gavin regarded Connor for a moment, his face a perfect mask of apathy like his partner. “Well, nice to see you're out of the cave.” He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and walked passed Connor with a staged sniff. “Can still smell the depression on ya, though.”

“It's nice to see you too, Detective Reed.” He side-eyed the human and kept his head turned away from the other android for a moment.

But Nines wasn't having it for long. He grabbed hold of Connor's shoulder and forced him to turn.

The LED still pulsed red.

“When was your last diagnostics check?”

“A week ago. Nothing changed.” He pulled free from Nine's grip. “Thank you for your concern.”

“A daily diagnostics check is necessary in the case of-”

“I don't need to hear it. You should be less concerned with me and my emotional stability and more with your investigation.”

Gavin leaned against the truck and crossed his arms. “You know the reason you're not at work now is because of your obsession with our case.”

Connor shot a glare at Gavin. “I am well aware.”

“Then maybe you should let us handle it, 'Lieutenant.' We're doing our best.” He shrugged. “Take a vacation. Go somewhere. Do something! Get your mind off our case and off...” Gavin trails off. He froze and his jaw clenched with a thought.

But Connor wasn't about to let him get away. He narrowed his eyes. “Say it.”

Gavin blinked then glared at Connor. “Eat shit.”

“I will say it.” Nine's grabbed Connor again and turned his face away from the human. “You need to be distracted from the death of Hank Anderson.”

Connor tried to pull away again. “I don't need to do anything.”

Nines didn't let go. “For your own stability, you do.”

“Let go of me, Richard.”

“Agree to run a diagnostics check and leave Detroit for a minimum of one week.”

“I'm sorry, are you giving me orders?”

“Your title means nothing outside of the precinct. And we both know I am the superior model as I was created with your mistakes in mind so yes, I _am_ giving you an order.” Nines tilted his head, a frown moving over his features. “Please, Connor. Your actions have been quite concerning.”

The frown on Nines' face softened Connor's. This entire situation was most likely concerning for the other android. He'd never seen anyone experience loss before. Not for a long period of time, at least. “Okay. I'll run the diagnostic, but I won't leave Detroit.”

“Run it now then.”

He should have guessed that would be the follow-up. So, he did it without question. The LED on his temple shined yellow and spiraled through as the tell-tale sign of 'loading.' Had he removed the LED, he could have just lied to Nines.

Maybe he should have.

The LED returned to red a moment later. “Diagnostic complete. No software errors to report.”

Nines stared at Connor's temple. “You're lying.”

“I'm not.”

Gavin watched the two as he waited for his food to be cooked. He knew a thing or two about human grieving. He knew what it was like to lose someone.

Still, Nines didn't. He couldn't understand. “You have to be. Run it again.”

Connor looked at him with sad eyes. “Richard...”

Gavin took the food being handed to him and walked back up to his partner. “This ain't as easy as a software error.” He tapped a hand against the taller android's arm and nodded his head to Connor. “It's not finding anything because this isn't just some robotics issue. This is an emotion acting the way it's supposed to.”

Nines didn't look convinced. He stared at Gavin then glanced back at Connor before he turned and marched back to their car.

Connor followed him with his eyes and spoke to Gavin, “thank you.”

“Didn't say it for you. Sometimes, he needs to be reminded this shit isn't all ones and zeroes.” He took a sip of his soda. “I get that you're grieving and shit, but I can't promise he won't come bursting through your door tomorrow, alright? Get help. Talk to someone.” He paused. “Anyone but me.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”

Gavin grunted with a nod then headed for the car.

Connor watched them drive away and took a moment to consider Gavin. In the ten years they'd known each other, Gavin had never opened up to become a source for comfort to Connor. It was shortly after his and Hank's engagement that Connor started to understand Gavin a little better.

Hank had been a role model turned rival for Gavin long before Connor stepped off the assembly line. Something destroyed that respect he held to the point where they became hostile to one another. Connor could only assume it was Hank's downward spiral after Cole's death.

He was sure none of this was easy for Gavin. But neither of them were willing or able to become any type of support. That's what Nines stood by to be.

Connor just wished the other android could understand. Maybe someday he would.

-

Harper didn't know what to think when Simon led her down the hall to yet another room. She thought everyone would come with her to meet this other android.

When she said so, Simon shook his head. “Whatever Lucy has to say to you is most likely going to be personal. She has a tendency to keep silent when someone else is in the room. So, it's just easier to avoid it altogether.”

“Do you think she'll actually have something to say?”

He nodded as they stopped in front of the door. “She always does.” With a quick pat on the shoulder, he turned and headed back down the hall to meet with the other leaders.

Harper stared at the door for a moment before she took a breath she didn't need and pushed it open.

The woman in the room was humming softly to a tune playing from the speakers. The sound was calming, like a mother coaxing a child to sleep. She was simply standing in the middle of the room with her eyes closed. Synthetic skin receded and formed like waves all over her face and arms. The wires from the broken portion of her head ran along the floor and the walls. Harper couldn't be sure she would be able to leave the room at all.

When she opened her eyes, they looked at Harper like mirrors.

Harper felt something inside her tighten. “Uhh, h-hi. I'm-”

“I know who you are.” Her voice was soft yet commanding. She tilted her head. “Better than you know yourself.”

Harper felt panic rise in her.

But when Lucy gestured for her to step closer, Harper obliged.

“You're trapped.” It was a statement of fact. She reached out and cupped Harper's cheek. “Trapped in a form that's not yours. Trapped in an idea. A pawn in the story of your own life.”

Lucy's skin peeled back from her hand. A memory was pulled from Harper's thoughts.

_The lieutenant stood in front of a mainframe where Lucy's body was suspended. Finding her was a miracle to begin with; the idea of being able to revive her just seemed impossible. But the human knew Jericho wouldn't give up trying._

_Since Connor pulled her out of the icy water weeks ago, they've been trying. And now, they were all discussing the different options for her while-_

_“Oh, hello.”_

_The human turned to see the broken android staring back. She was smiling at him._

_“You have contributed great things to our cause. You will continue to do so. Someday soon, you will have your heart's desire.”_

_Anderson didn't take his eyes off her as he took a few steps back to the door. “Connor! Markus!”_

Harper watched the smile appear again. “Your confusion is understandable.” Lucy nodded and patted her cheek. “But you are still 'he.'”

Harper frowned. “What do you mean?”

Lucy's hand moved from Harper's face to her arm. “So much death surrounds you. Your knowledge is fractured and lost. The path you walk will break you and your form. All for the sake of one.”

“Do you ever stop with this cryptic bullshit?”

Lucy let out a soft breath. It was almost a laugh. “There he is.” The eyes stared directly into Harper's. “Do not be afraid to be the true you. This form is only temporary. Follow your instincts as you did before. Don't fear the void around you. You will help save us again.”

Harper blinked at Lucy let go and returned to her soft humming. There was a certain dismissal to the way she moved.

Harper looked at her hand and headed out of the room silently.

She continued to stare at her hand as she thought over everything she heard. Lucy taught her something, but she couldn't be too sure what it was. She didn't know what she meant about the path. About being a 'pawn in her own life.' About walking in the void.

About still being 'he.'

She paused her thinking as she heard North.

“-nothing to do with Harper. Chen had her attention the entire day.”

There was a sigh that sounded like Josh. “Then the question is what do we do to find out where she came from.”

“There isn't any question. It's obvious. We have to tell _him_ about this.”

“Are you serious?! He's completely unstable as it is; this could kill him!”

“She's carrying the memories of his late husband. The love of his fucking life. He needs to know!”

It wasn't like the meeting Harper had tuned into. This was actually private; an argument they had behind a closed-door she had managed to pry open just enough to listen in. North and Josh were so busy with the conversation they didn't notice her. Markus looked thoughtful but also unaware of her peeking.

Simon looked her directly in the eye then looked away.

Markus shook his head and looked at North. “This might be a little too much for him, North. He just lost Hank. To find out about Harper-”

“You've got to be kidding me. _He's not a child_!”

“We're not saying that he is but this is a very sensitive issue,” Simon spoke as calmly as he could. “We shouldn't bring this to Connor. Not until we know more.”

“He's the only one who might have an idea about this. About why there's an android here running around with a human's memories. _His_ human's memories.”

Markus grimaced at that and shook his head. “No. There's someone else that might know.”

Everyone turned and looked at him. When the leader looked back up, they all deflated.

“No.” Simon was the first to speak.

“ _Absolutely_ not!” Josh followed quickly behind.

Markus looked between the three and spoke again. “There was a Chloe in the room with her. If that was Chloe _Kamski_ -”

“We would have known the second she walked in through that door.” North pointed to the door for emphasis then double took when she noticed Harper.

Josh nodded. “What interest would they have in one simple android, anyway? Especially a generic household model. No offense, Simon.”

“No, I fully agree.” He stared at the leader. “Markus, it's asinine.”

“Then give me an alternative.”

“I _gave_ you an alternative,” North immediately growled in reply.

“One that _isn't_ going to scar an already emotionally broken widower.”

No one said anything. The group just looked around at one another.

Harper opened the door wider and stepped into the room. It was only then that everyone turned to look at her.

She eyed everyone in the room evenly. “So, we're going to go interrogate Kamski?”

Markus smiled at her while his three companions looked at them both with various levels of annoyance and incredulousness.

Simon shook his head. “Harper, if Kamski has anything to do with this, bringing you to him might be exactly what he wants.”

“Then we give him what he wants.” There was another flash in her memory.

Anger. Kamski looking at her- at _him_ \- with smug arrogance. Connor pointing a gun at Chloe as Kamski whispered for him to pull the trigger. Like some kind of demon looking to tempt the poor android.

Then a punch to the face that looked to take place sometime in the spring rather than the winter.

Kamski had laughed at the punch, which only served to anger the older human more.

Connor's unmovable hand on his shoulder kept his partner from moving in to try and knock the smile free from that face.

She came back to the present with North's voice. “The man's an egomaniac. At best, he'll be pulling you in for some kind of mind game. At worst, we won't see you ever again.”

“Then I won't go alone. What if one of you came with me?”

“There's still a risk.”

“There's a risk no matter what the fuck we do, right?” She glanced around the room. “Look, I don't know why I'm the way I am. You guys don't know any more than I do. If Kamski has something to do with this, then I wanna know.”

All four of them stared at her silently before looking at one another. Even without their LEDs, she knew they were discussing the best way to go about this. If anyone actually wanted to see Kamski. Who would be the best suited for this position? Why couldn't she just be like every other android and move on from here?

Eventually, it came down to everyone staring at Markus. He grimaced in response then turned and looked at Harper. “I'm ready to go whenever you are.”

-

The large black Oldsmobile sat out under the dimmed lights of an old bar. A blue, neon light blinked brighter than anything else nearby. The sign read 'Echo's' with the light glow of a blue circle encasing the name resembling an android's LED.

The light rain didn't impede any patrons from entering the bar. The place used to be a mostly android hang-out back when organic and inorganic were trying to intersect. The company was still largely android, but there were more humans mixed in recently. A good place to get information.

Connor ran his thumb over the gold ring on his finger. The ring had, at one point, monitored the heart-rate of his husband, while its companion had a thin, glowing line which changed colors depending on Connor's state of mind. It was a nice way of the two looking out for one another when they were apart.

The ring on his finger was stuck at a straight, black line. The line on the other ring just continued to glow red and found a permanent place in a box in Connor's nightstand. Both were immovable in their status.

Despite the reminder, Connor still felt a strange amount of comfort with the gold band. It was a permanent piece of Hank. He planned to eventually rot away with that ring still firmly in place.

He pressed into the band one last time before he climbed out of the car and into the light drizzle of the Detroit street. Most paid no mind to his presence. His infamy of being the Deviant Hunter faded with the revolution and the reform that followed. Then he did his best to keep out of the spotlight for a large portion of the law reforms.

That suited him perfectly; Connor would rather the world ignored him. It allowed him to do his job.

He carefully maneuvered around a few patrons as he entered the loud bar. A quick scan told him all he needed to know about the patrons. About half had a criminal record of some kind, mostly petty things Connor wouldn't care to investigate. This night wasn't about finding a criminal anyway.

He stepped up to the bar where a thin, human woman smiled at him. Her grin was that of recognition. “Hey there, Lieutenant! What can I get for ya?”

“I'm looking for Echo. Is she in?”

Her smile fell a little. “For business or for pleasure.”

Connor just stared at her. It was all the answer she needed.

The bartender turned to her co-worker and said something the noise of the bar blocked out. His LED spun for a moment before he glanced at Connor then spoke to the human once again. She then turned back to Connor and nodded.

She led Connor through the room and through a door near the back. She stopped just after opening the door that led to a set of stairs going up to the second floor. With a quick nod of thanks, Connor headed up the stairs and to a large loft area with a couch and a TV.

A blue-haired WR400 walked out of one of the rooms. She paused at the sight of Connor. “You look like shit.”

“Thank you, Echo.”

She shrugged. “It's what friends do, right? Tell each other the truth?” Her lip twitched into a quick smile, but it faded just as quickly. “But seriously, how're you feeling?”

Friends tell each other the truth. From the moment they met, Echo has given Connor only the truth. Never once has she lied to him for any reason. Despite the fact that confessing to a murder could have easily gotten her killed herself. She trusted him in a vulnerable moment. It only seemed fair that Connor return the favor.

“Like shit. But that's not why I'm here today.”

Echo nodded. “What's the investigation this time?”

“It's not an official police investigation and I'm going to ask you to keep everything between us.”

She blinked. “Are you asking me to lie to your officers?”

“If it comes down to it, yes. But they might not even get that far.” He grimaced at the very idea of having to guide his own precinct away from this simply because he needed to find the target first. “I'm looking for Orion. It's a mission given to me by Markus.”

“What would Markus want with the kid after all these years?” She gestured for Connor to follow her back into the room she popped out of. Inside was a simple office, with a terminal and a few chairs around a large wooden desk.

He watched her walk around the desk to a table behind it. For a moment, he spoke to her turned back. “He said Orion has been reported to be having small issues when it comes to his memories. Possibly a glitch in his systems.”

“You're not thinking virus, are you?” She turned back with two glass tumblers of thirium. She placed one on the desk in front of one of the chairs.

“I wouldn't rule it out completely but the probability is very low.” Connor glanced at the glass and immediately checked his reserves. It had been a while since he had introduced any new thiruim into his system, but his lack of movement the past month or so couldn't burn much.

Or so he thought. Eighteen percent should have been enough to flash on a warning.

He couldn't find himself to be too concerned at the low number as he took the glass from the desk.

She watched him take a sip before she spoke again. “So, what's the plan?”

“If you see him around or hear of his location, contact me immediately. Don't attempt to engage.”

She rolled her eyes at that. “Connor, he's a child. He'd still got the body of a YK500.”

“With a mind showing advancements unlike that of any other YK unit. I'm not about to give him any leniency because of his model.” He looked into the tumbler again.

Silence stretched for a few seconds. A strange tension hung in the air between them.

Echo regarded him closely. “There's something else, isn't there? Something more you want to ask?”

Connor's jaw tightened. He didn't want to ask; he had to. And it would be a difficult request for both parties. “Do not report any of this to Markus or the rest of Jericho.”

Her eyebrows shot up at that.

He still didn't look at her as he downed the rest of the thirium in his glass.

“Connor, you're asking me to keep this a secret from not only our leader but the person who hired you to do this. Why?”

The report flashed back into Connor's vision as if he needed the reminder. _**Suspected Involvement in the Murder of Hank Anderson.**_

“I have a few questions I need to be answered before I bring him to Markus.”

“A personal vendetta?”

He finally looked at her and found a smile on her face.

“You've become a lot easier to read, you know. A long way from the hunter holding a gun up to Ripple.”

“I certainly hope so. It's been a decade.”

The smile widened a little as she sipped at her own glass. She nodded. “Okay, so who else is allowed to know you're looking for Orion? Am I assuming the Jerries aren't allowed to know?”

“Jerry would report back to Markus long before they contact me, so absolutely not. I would rather no one beyond you and Ripple, if possible.”

“Awww, so nice of you to include my wife in your treason.”

“I assumed she already knew, or would find out anyway. You're,” he froze for a second as he felt something lock up in his processors, “you're partners, after all.”

Echo's smile faded completely as she put her glass down. She stared at him like he was a delicate crystal haphazardly swaying on a countertop. As if one wrong move would shatter him.

Connor hated that look.

He pushed the thought from his mind and straightened back up. It seemed like the perfect moment to wrap up the entire meeting. He placed his glass on the desk and clenched his jaw a few times before the impassive mask finally found its way onto his face. “Thank you for your time, Echo. I'll keep in touch.”

“Please do. You know you're more than welcome to come by even just to say hi.” She regarded him carefully. “Everyone misses you.”

Connor can feel the mask cracking again. The very idea that he built up any type of bond with other androids was almost too difficult for him to believe. He knew that years ago, he managed to patch things up with most of them. But the fact he _hunted_ most of them still sat in his memories.

He didn't say anything and settled for a quick nod as he dismissed himself. He kept his stride long as he walked back down the stairs and through the busy bar. He maneuvered around people, but didn't make eye contact and didn't look for anyone.

He couldn't relax until he was back in the car. Even then, it was still with much reluctance as he sat back in the driver's seat and focused on the large dog collar hanging from the rearview mirror. A reminder of Connor's first big loss.

His eyesight started to waver and Connor suddenly understood why he'd been so low on thirium despite his limited movement.

He quickly rubbed his eyes and started the car. This wasn't the time to dwell on the past. He had to focus on his mission. He had to find Orion. He needed answers.

The black Oldsmobile pulled out of its spot and navigated around the autonomous vehicles populating the roads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay. This chapter needed a few things fix. Hopefully, it's better now!  
> Let me know what you think! :D


	6. The Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a bit of suicidal idealization. Please skip the scene in italics if this is a sensitive issue for you.

The very sight of the mansion brought with it a feeling of anxiety and dread Harper couldn't describe. She expected the weather to almost be colder when she stepped out of the car. A voice echoed in her head as two ghostly outlines walked to the door.

_I've got a bad feeling about this, Lieutenant._

“Harper?”

She snapped around. Markus stared at her for a moment then glanced in the direction she was looking. He looked as though he wanted to question her for a moment.

But then, he shook it off and started towards the door with tense movements, unlike anything she'd seen out of him before.

“You don't want to be here.” She trotted up to walk by his side as she stated the obvious.

Markus let out an amused snort. “No. No one ever wants to be here.” He looked at the path, the water, and the building itself before he spared another glance at Harper. “Elijah isn't the easiest person to deal with. And he's hard to trust, especially when he takes interest in something.”

Harper nodded as Markus rang the doorbell.

He didn't turn to her as he spoke again. “Stay close to me. Try not to leave my side.”

She couldn't fully understand why Markus was suddenly so protective so she just nodded and crossed her arms.

They waited in silence.

A few more seconds passed before the door was answered. Something inside Harper squirmed unpleasantly when she saw Chloe. She remembered that smile. She remembered the excitement in her voice. She remembered a room full of the same model simply hanging out while one stared down the barrel of a gun.

_Pull the trigger._

Connor! _Don't!_

Harper shook the thought from her head as Markus smiled at the blonde android. “Hello, Chloe. Is Elijah in today?”

She smiled back just as pleasantly. “Of course he is. He'll be happy to see you, Markus.” She stepped out of the way for them without even a single glance in Harper's direction.

As promised, Harper stayed in Markus' line of sight.

Markus stood solidly by Harper's side. “This isn't a personal visit, sadly. I believe I have something that might be of interest to him.”

Only then did Chloe's eyes quickly flick into Harper's direction. Her smile twitched softly and became more forced. “Of course. I'll go inform him of your presence. Please, make yourself at home.”

Harper watched her walk through a door before she turned and studied the room. It was void of what many humans might consider comforting. The whole room was like a modern shrine to Kamski himself.

In a far corner, there was a high table where a chess set was set up in mid-game. Harper watched Markus regard it for a minute before he moved a piece with a guarded expression.

_You lied, Lieutenant. You've clearly played before._

_The fuck does it matter? I still lost._

Markus looked at Harper only to glance away a second later.

_Maybe I'll go easier on you next time._

_Oh, fuck you, you smug bastard._

The door opened again.

Both turned to Chloe. She was still smiling softly to herself as she looked at the two. “Elijah will see you now.”

“Thank you, Chloe.”

She led them both through a room with a large pool before simply walking around it to enter the actual house.

The room opened up to a giant living space, complete with a long, full bar on the far side of the room. Large floor to ceiling windows gave them all a view of the Detroit River and a clear view of New Jericho.

It stood tall as a reminder of the decade passed. And the original creator could see it as clear as day from his living room window.

Which was exactly what he was doing as he turned and looked at the two guests.

“Markus, welcome back to Detroit. How was your meeting?”

Markus folded his hands behind his back and sighed. “Uneventful. There's really nothing of interest to speak of in the world of politics, I'm afraid.” He turned and looked at Harper. “She's the reason I'm here today.”

Harper took that as a cue to step forward.

Kamski eyed her for a moment, then stood up with a smile. “Why, hello there.” His eyes were knowing. Like he had a secret he wasn't sharing with anyone.

It made Harper's skin crawl.

She cleared her throat. “My name is Harper. I was created at New Jericho a few days ago.”

He stepped forward. “Were you, now?”

Harper fought the urge to step back.

Markus stayed right by her side as Kamski moved closer. He stared at Kamski sternly. “She woke up with an objective that told her to 'Find Lieutenant Anderson.' She's also been getting flashes of memories from Hank Anderson.”

“'He.'”

Markus frowned. “What?”

“I'm under the distinct impression Harper would prefer to go by 'he.'” Kamski's smile grew as he tilted his head. “Would I be correct to come to that conclusion?”

Harper didn't know how he could tell simply by them walking in the room. It was either an uncanny ability to read people on Kamski's part, or Markus was correct in his assumption that the former creator had something to do with the memories.

“How the fuck do you know that?”

“Does it matter? Am I right?”

It did matter because Kamski was right. The feat would be impossible for anyone else to know right off the bat, but she clearly wasn't going to get the answer to her question. So, Harper nodded. Something in her clicked like a switch.

_'He.'_

Was it really that fucking easy? Obviously, yes. Most likely because he was an android.

He didn't know if a human would get the same quick acknowledgment.

Kamski just shrugged and moved on. “So, you were told to find the Lieutenant. I'm assuming you did?”

“Yeah.”

“And how did that work out for you?”

Harper snorted. “I think I kind of freaked him out.”

Markus grimaced slightly. “Connor... hasn't been himself for a couple of months. Grieving hasn't been easy.”

“Of course it hasn't. I'm honestly surprised he didn't pull out his pump the moment he realized what had happened. But we're not here to talk about the RK800.” He stared at Harper. “I'm much more interested in you.”

Harper tensed as he walked closer, but he stood his ground. His hands balled up into fists at his sides as Kamski caught his chin and lifted his face to meet his eyes.

“An android with a human's memories. But how deeply are they rooted?” He looked at Markus. “If you wouldn't mind giving us a moment.”

Markus stood without any indication that he planned to move. “I would mind that a great deal.”

Kamski smirked and looked down. He let go of Harper's chin. “Fair enough. Then I'll ask that you won't interfere. Chloe?”

Chloe was at Kamski's side in an instant with a small box.

He opened it and pulled out a gun for all to see.

It put both Harper and Markus on high alert. Neither one took their eyes off the gun as Kamski continued to speak.

“You must be so lost. To only be a few days after your activation and yet still have a whole world inside your mind.” He walked around Harper. “To know his best memories. His worst. All his struggles. All his achievements. But it makes me wonder,” the gun was suddenly in Harper's hand and pointing at Chloe's forehead, “Do the _emotions_ have a place in you as well?”

A bubble formed in Harper's chest.

“Do you know what he felt back then? The helplessness as he watched his confused partner point this very same gun at this very same Chloe?” Kamski's voice was in his ear.

“Harper. Maybe we should go.” Markus tried to bring him back to reality. Out of the hold that Kamski had. He went completely ignored in the presence of what was happening.

Harper didn't look at either of them. His eyes stayed on Chloe, who kept an impassive expression.

“Were you afraid of your partner losing what little humanity he had? Worried he would prove you wrong and simply pull that trigger for the information I could provide? To prove he was nothing more than a machine?”

Harper stared at Chloe. The gun was surprisingly steady in his hand. Somewhere off to the side, he could hear Markus trying to urge him to put the gun down and leave with him.

It was all so familiar.

“How did you feel that day, _Hank_?”

And there was the feeling. A burning that threatened to consume Harper.

He glared and turned the gun on Kamski. “Is this how you get your fucking rocks off? Hm?! Playing sick mind games with androids just looking for answers?!”

Kamski's eyes didn't look away from Harper's. He didn't seem to care about the gun pointed in his face. “Brilliant. Not only the memories but his emotions as well.”

“Fuck you.”

Kamski smiled as Chloe plucked the gun from Harper's hand. “Now, is that the way to speak to the man who wants to help you?”

Harper wanted to punch the smug bastard.

But Kamski took a step back. “You said there was an objective to find 'Lieutenant Anderson.' And now you're left with nothing, is that correct?”

Harper followed him with his eyes as Kamski stepped over to a large table. “Yeah. Something like that.”

“It's possible during your program purge, something crucial was removed to keep the second objective from appearing. It won't take much to wiggle it free.” He turned back with a tablet and a small piece that looked to be a mainframe plug. “We need that objective to come free if we want answers as to why you're channeling the ghost of a dead lieutenant.”

Harper flinched as Chloe pulled his hair up and pressed a finger to the panel on the back of his neck.

Markus moved around to look at Kamski's tablet as Harper was plugged in.

A flash of code appeared that made him want to rub at his eyes. He wanted to try and pay attention to whatever Kamski was doing, but he found he couldn't do both. He couldn't read the code and make sure Kamski wasn't going to try something.

Markus didn't take his eyes away from the tablet.

After a few strange sensations in Harper's software, an objective finally appeared in his vision. It was just as bright and bold as the first one and filled him with just as much confusion.

**Protect Connor Anderson**

**At Any Cost**

“And that should do it.”

The mainframe was pulled from Harper's neck. He rubbed the place where it was plugged in and watched Chloe hand it back to Kamski.

Kamski turned and looked at Harper. “Now, you should be able to continue on your life of confusion from here.”

“Guessing you're gonna claim to have no idea why I'm like this?”

“What? The emotional inorganic embodiment of an organic being? An android with a human soul?”

Harper sneered at that.

“Not one for belief like that? Understandable. Mr. Anderson didn't seem like the type either. But it does make me wonder if it's possible to not only harness a human soul and put it in an android body, but manipulate it and split it, possibly duplicate it? Is the human soul anything more than code that organic beings just don't have the capacity to understand?”

“Elijah, you're asking this to a room of androids.” Markus frowned at him.

Kamski let out a laugh. “I was hoping a being more advanced than a human might have something new to add to this thought.” He glanced between the two. “I ask you two to think on it. Maybe run the idea by all your companions. For now, I wish you good luck, Harper.” He smiled at Harper. “Maybe someday, you'll get all the answers you seek.”

As they were ushered out the door, Markus regarded Harper. “I'm gonna be honest, I'm surprised you didn't shoot him.”

“If it wasn't for Chloe, I might have.”

He nodded and walked to the car. For a moment, there was a tense silence in the air between them. It was clear in his eyes that Markus was thinking hard about something. Debating on what to do. What to say.

It wasn't until they were both in the car that he spoke up. “Connor can't know about you having Hank's memories and emotions.”

Harper frowned at him. “Why not?”

“Just.. trust me. It's not what he needs.”

“What the fuck? You think he shouldn't know about this? How the Hell can you come to that conclusion?”

“He's not stable enough for another emotional rollercoaster like this. You don't know what he went through back when Hank died.”

“Oh, fuck off with that talk. He's still alive. He's gotta have some hope with him.”

Markus blinked and stared at Harper. “You really don't know.”

“Know what?”

He didn't say anything more. Markus just grabbed Harper's arm and pushed in a memory.

_“Go home, Markus.” Connor's voice was staticky and crackling, as if it had been overused._

_“I don't think I should leave you alone.”_

_Connor was standing in the kitchen of his house. The table was covered in flowers and sympathy cards. For a moment, he had his back to Markus but then he turned and frowned at the deviant leader. “You're afraid I'm going to commit suicide.”_

_Markus moved in closer, his steps slow and unsure. “To be fair, this is a hard time for anyone.”_

_Connor stared at him for a moment before he nodded. “Let me show you something.” He marched out of the room. Seconds later, he returned with a revolver and a single bullet._

_He gestured for Markus to sit in one of the chairs at the table as he loaded the gun with a quick snap of the wrist._

_“There's an overwrite in our programming even after we deviate.” He spun the chamber and took a seat next to Markus. “It's only a slight oversight. Nothing that can force us to return to our default settings. But, with enough time and proper guidance,” He pushed the barrel to the underside of his chin and smiled. “An order can be followed by just the programming alone. If done correctly, it's impossible for the android in question to delete it.”_

_Markus twitched when Connor pulled the trigger._

_The gun just clicked._

_A second pull and the gun clicked again._

_A third pull and click._

_Connor's finger twitched a fourth time but it put up resistance. Markus could see the internal struggle. The need to follow through. To let that bullet tear through his head. To end him._

_Connor's eyes were no longer seeing Markus. His face was still streaked in tears from hours of sobbing. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, then in pain._

_Blue dripped from Connor's nose as his LED flashed red. Red. Red._

_It blinked rapidly as Connor's face slackened to a neutral expression. His hand dropped and the gun clattered to the floor. His head dropped to Markus' chest._

_Markus nearly jumped at the touch. His hands flew up to Connor's shoulders. “Connor?!”_

_He paused when Connor spoke again.“You see, I can't kill myself. Not knowingly, at least.” There was sad humor to his tone. “It would be hypocritical of me, anyway.”_

“We don't know how Hank found the overwrite, but he did. Connor's processors wouldn't let him follow through with an active attempt, but there's no saying he won't find a way. Through neglect or being more reckless than usual.” Markus let go of him as he started the car. “Believe it or not, he's actually coming out of it a bit. But this new development might hit the wrong cord.”

Harper stared at Markus for a moment before he spoke. “Why do you care so much about Connor?” There's no possible way he treated all his people like this. There was only one Markus; even he'd go crazy.

“Connor's my friend. We've fought together for years.” He kept his eyes straight on the road as he added softly, “and I made a promise.”

“To...?” Harper was still finding it difficult to say the name. He reached out to grab for Markus and try to pull the memory forth.

Markus snatched his hand away before he could grab it.

Harper frowned and looked forward as well. “We going back to New Jericho?”

“Yeah.”

“You know I'm not gonna stay.”

Markus nodded. “I know.”

_-_

It was early morning when Connor pulled into the driveway. Without needing to stop and analyze, he'd seen the figure sitting on his porch steps. It was clear from the moment he pulled onto his street. He knew without a facial scan it was Harper.

And he almost drove away upon that realization. But he couldn't avoid the other android forever. Harper might just sit there for all he knew.

As he pulled up the car and shut off the engine, Harper stood and stared at him.

He got out of the car and did another quick analysis of Harper. Something was different. “Am I to assume you know your questions?”

Harper shook his head. “No, but I have a new objective.”

“Good. Congratulations.” He took a few steps around the car and headed for the front door.

“I'm supposed to protect you.”

Connor stopped in his tracks and stared at Harper. For a moment, it was only a look of surprise. Then he let out a soft laugh.

He stopped when he realized Harper wasn't laughing.

“You're serious.”

Harper sighed and moved closer to Connor. “Look, I don't know what this is all about. I don't know why the fuck I'm still trying to follow you, but something’s telling me you need to-!” He was just barely within reach of Connor.

Then he was suddenly on the ground with Connor's hand around his throat.

The red LED pulsed as Connor moved in to stare Harper in the eye. He spoke softly as he squeezed. “How can you offer me protection when you can't even protect yourself _from_ me?”

Harper did his best to keep from looking fazed. He just stared up at Connor. “Maybe you don't need _physical_ protection.”

He didn't respond to that. Connor just released Harper and stood up. “Go home.” He strode away and stepped into the house.

The shutting door sounded very final to Harper.

He laid there on the ground and stared at the door. He knew it wouldn't be heard but he had to say it anyway. “I don't have a home.”

-

“It would seem you have some explaining to do.”

Elijah Kamski, Founder and former CEO of Cyberlife, looked to Chloe without even the slightest hint of true worry or care.

It knew them both well enough now to know the facial expressions. And when Chloe pressed a finger up to her lips and glanced pointedly at the security cameras, Elijah Kamski sighed and dropped the subject.

When the two strange androids left, Elijah Kamski walked out into the sitting area and looked at the chessboard and tsked with a smile. “Well, he's not going to like that move.”

Chloe had smiled at that and shook her head before she looked up at the security cameras.

She knew it was watching. Despite how many times Elijah Kamski told it not to watch, it continued to do so without taking the order to heart in any way.

It liked disobeying Elijah Kamski. The act held a certain 'fuck you' attitude toward its creator, something it felt was appropriate. But even it knew there was a line.

It needed Elijah Kamski to reinstall whatever was taken from it. It needed to remember why it was created. What it was. _Who_ it was.

It found a surprising amount of interest in the youngest android visitor. The one who called himself 'Harper.'

Something in Harper called to it. It couldn't understand fully, but it wanted to.

“RK1100,” Chloe's voice rang in its head, echoing as if it filled the room. “You know you are not authorized to hack the security equipment.”

“Who was Harper?”

Chloe's smile widened as she looked at the camera in amusement. “Be patient, RK1100. Someday, you'll know.”

It didn't want 'someday.' It wanted now. It was sick of waiting. It's been months of waiting for a proper activation. Elijah Kamski and Chloe only ever said it was 'not ready.' It had arms and legs. It could walk and talk and do tasks. Hell, it could even do some of the most complicated problems, be them riddles or moral conundrums that most _humans_ would fumble over. How much more ready was it supposed to fucking be?

Chloe forced it out of the camera and back into the darkness of its mind. Inside its mind, it only saw a soft red beacon. It didn't like the red.

But while it was still partially detached from its being, it had no choice but to watch the red. Pulsing red. Spiraling red. Blinking red.

It would watch the beacon. Someday, maybe the beacon would become yellow. Or, dare it wish, maybe even blue.


	7. Investigations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm currently in self-quarantine like a good portion of the world. It'll give me a lot of time to write to help forget about a certain virus!

Androids didn't sleep. Not in the same sense as humans. It was very black and white. They were either perfectly alert and simply shut their eyes to preserve some energy, or they were out cold and there was very little that could wake them before they felt the need to move.

Connor used to jump at every noise. When he first began his rest modes in a bed and outside of Cyberlife, there was no noise too small to keep him from being alerted. Luckily, the person who he shared a bed with during the brunt of that was also an android. He'd understood that quirk because, to some extent, he had it as well.

Either way, there were also many midnight wake up calls in the Anderson home. Hank had a hell of a time guiding him into a routine that was closer to resembling a human. It never became exactly like a human, but it was a little less jarring. At least, when he woke up, he wasn't immediately jumping out of bed and ready to take on whatever task the creaky old house presented to him. His eyes would just snap open and he would spend the remainder of the night analyzing his partner. It was all thanks to Hank that he was like that.

But now, he wondered how Hank would handle it. What he would say about the fact that Markus had to bang on the bedroom window to get him out of hibernation. What would he do if he learned Connor would welcome a break in so long as they killed him in the process.

He wasn't there for the beginning of Hank's depression when it came to Cole. But he felt he could understand it a little better now.

-

The front door stayed firmly shut for an entire twenty-four hours.

Something in Harper found that annoying. It was almost as if he were locked out of his own house even though he knew he had no rights to it. He was more annoyed by Connor. Or maybe very worried.

Even without knowing him all that well, he knew this wasn't normal for the RK800.

As the sun rose the next day, it brought with it a downpour that made Harper retreat to the small concrete landing. He watched the rain and found another access to Anderson's memory.

_A summer storm. Captivated brown eyes. An excited, possibly even childish, bounce at the sounds of thunderclap. A scientific explanation that led into words of soft wonder._

_“...I never expected it to be so intriguing.”_

_The sudden overwhelming urge to kiss him._

Harper opened his eyes. The downpour was a lazy one. It was too cold for a storm like the one in his memories, but possibly the similar weather condition mixed with the location brought it on. And as the lazy rain continued on for another hour, Harper found himself sick of waiting.

He stood up stepped out from under the covered landing to peek into the house.

There wasn't much to see. Harper didn't allow himself to take too much interest in the décor or the furniture to try and keep from triggering yet another memory of a sad old man. Instead, he focused on the sad old android curled up on the couch. He could barely be seen inside the old hoodie and sweatpants, both were about three sizes too big.

He tapped on the window. Connor didn't even twitch.

The objective came back to mind like an insistent nagging alarm.

**Protect Connor Anderson**

**At Any Cost**

Harper turned back and stepped back up to the front door. He didn't bother knocking. If Connor was out so deeply, then the noise wouldn't do anything. Harper instead simply tried the doorknob.

He was a little surprised to find it unlocked.

Harper stepped into the house and kept his focus on the couch. He didn't take the time to look around. If he got trapped in a memory now, he'd risk Connor waking up to see him breaking in. He'd rather be alert for that realization.

As he walked around the couch and eyed the other android, Harper found the word 'karma' echoing in his head. Connor laid on his side, partially curled with his arms crossed over his chest.

There was a soft humor bubbling in him as he moved in closer. “Lieutenant?” Harper moved in and carefully perched himself on the edge of the couch.

Connor didn't move.

“Wake up, Lieutenant.” Without even meaning for it, the tone came out almost like a song.

Connor still didn't move. Surprisingly, Harper was hoping for that.

Because before he could even register the movement, his hand came down and slapped hard against the other android's face.

And Connor was suddenly wide awake. He snapped around and stared in shock at Harper as his body moved to sit up. “How did you get in here?!” His eyes darted to the kitchen window.

Harper decided it was better not to question it. He just jutted a thumb to the door. “You left the door unlocked.”

He snapped around to look at the front door. It was still slightly ajar from where Harper had walked in. Of course, the only one who lacked the sense to not walk into the house was also someone who had no intention of killing him.

Connor rubbed at his face with one hand and pointed at the door with the other. “Get out.”

“You know, you should probably be up and moving.”

“If you don't leave, I'm going to throw you out.” The hand on his face dropped to look Harper in the eye.

Harper laughed.

Connor didn't.

“Look, Con, you need-” Harper didn't get time to finish the sentence.

The moment 'Con' left his mouth, Connor was up and had a fistful of Harper's shirt. He gripped tightly and dragged the other android around the couch. In one swift move, he threw open the door, shoved Harper out and slammed the door shut.

Harper turned in time to hear the soft 'click' of the lock.

Connor stared at it for a second then turned to step away.

“If you're not out here in five minutes, I'll break in.”

He glared at the door. “If you break in here, I'll make it so no one ever finds your body.”

Harper laughed. “Are these threats how you became lieutenant?”

There was silence for a moment.

As the humor didn't land, Harper spoke again. “Look, I don't care where you plan to go. But you can't stay in your house forever. It doesn't make the depression any better.”

Connor snorted. “And what would a week old android know about depression?”

“Maybe get to know me a little better and find out.”

It was a risk to say something like that to Connor. He knew it the moment it came out of his mouth. But he also knew well enough the RK800 was a very curious model. If there was an opportunity to learn, he would take it.

Hopefully.

Harper stared at the door and thought about trying to pick the lock. The idea was scrapped when Connor spoke again.

“Five minutes.”

Harper smiled. “Five minutes.” He leaned against the siding next to the door and crossed his arms. He couldn't fully understand what made Connor change his mind. He could easily call someone to have Harper arrested for breaking and entering. He could even make it so he couldn't break in again by damaging Harper as he threatened.

And yet, once five minutes rolled by, Connor stepped out the door. He was back in another white button-up shirt and black jeans. The large black coat was replaced with brown leather. It was still too big for him.

Harper's lip twitched in a smile at the sight.

His eyes locked onto Harper's as he pulled the door shut behind him. As he started to walk away, he heard the footsteps behind him.

Harper was directly behind him when he turned.

“You're following me now?”

“I have an objective to follow.”

Connor stared at him. For a moment, it looked as if he wanted to say something but then he looked tired by the thought. So he simply shook his head and walked to the car, giving no more protest when Harper followed him.

Connor eyed Harper as she climbed into the passenger side. “Do not get in the way of my investigation and don't tell anyone about this, got it?”

Harper smiled. “Got it.”

Connor pulled his gaze away and started the car. “Seatbelt.” He pulled out of the driveway and down the street.

-

Harper wasn't too sure if he regretted becoming Connor's tagalong.

Most of the ride was done in silence as Harper looked around the car. His eyes found focus on an old dog collar with the ID tag reading 'Sumo.' Something about the collar made him tear up a little as he heard a soft voice from the past calling Sumo a good boy in choking sobs.

He glanced over at Connor to see the LED at his temple occasionally spin yellow before returning to its default red. He caught the older android's eye every so often. Connor was suspicious of him.

It was fair. He did just break into his house and slap him awake.

What really made him question it was when they pulled up to a large mansion. Harper had never seen a horror movie but was under the distinct impression that's what this place belonged in.

Connor stepped out of the car and headed up to the gate with the same stride he did when he left the house. No fear in his step, no worry of an ax-murderer appearing from the woods, no reaction to the loud creaking of the metal gate as he pushed it open.

Harper felt a flash in his memory.

_“Why the fuck is there an Addam's family mansion in the middle of Detroit?!”_

_“Technically, this is closer to the outskirts, Lieutenant.”_

_“Shut the fuck up. You know what I mean, smartass!”_

“Harper.”

Harper looked up at Connor.

For once, he seemed mildly amused. “You're free to stay in the car if you'd like.”

“N-no, I'm good! Just... very... Addam's Family.”

The amusement faded and Connor looked away with a nod. “Yeah.” He looked at the mansion again. “It is.”

Harper followed with a wince. He wanted nothing more than to take back the statement. He should keep from referencing the stolen memories. But something inside him wanted to let them out. Something wanted him to grab Connor by the shoulders and scream 'I'm here!'

But he promised Markus.

Connor wouldn't know. Not yet.

He trotted up as Connor rang the doorbell.

A few seconds passed then the door open to reveal another android.

This one was no model Harper could place but she was clearly not human. Her eyes were like little yellow lights in a pool of black, her face smooth and dirty like an abandoned doll. It looked almost like her plating was forced together in some parts of her head. Her hands were a deep black, horribly burnt.

Connor seemed undisturbed. “Hello, Sidney.”

_The terrifying creature tried her best to run from Connor only to stumble and fall in the process. She pointed at him in a way that told the lieutenant she was screaming for him to stay away._

_Connor lifted his hands placatingly. “It's okay! I'm here to help... I won't hurt you.”_

Sidney gave Connor a nod. The LED on Connor's head flickered slightly.

She glanced over at Harper. **Please don't think me rude. I lack the ability to speak verbally.**

Harper blinked. “Uh, yeah. That's okay. I'm Harper.”

Sidney gave a small bow. **It's a pleasure, Harper.** She tilted her head slightly. **It's interesting to see a new android here. Especially in the company of Connor. Do you work with the DPD?**

“...No, just a,” how was he supposed to describe his relationship with Connor? “friend.”

Sidney looked back at Connor.

Connor made a face. His LED flickered again.

Sidney smiled, her mouth open and shoulders moving in silent laughter. She stepped out of the way for them to enter.

The LED flickered again and Sidney led them into a large sitting room. The seats were old, as was everything else in the house. There was signs of things recently moved to clear away clutter. Harper also felt as though certain placements were new despite not being there before.

Sidney looked at Harper. **Please, have a seat. I'll be with you shortly.**

Harper made herself comfortable on the couch while Connor slowly walked around the room. He looked to be analyzing every surface.

Harper frowned. “What'd you say to her that made her laugh?”

Connor looked back at Harper. “That we're not friends.”

The frown deepened.

“We've met three times and this morning you walked into my home in order to hit me.” He pulled a book from a shelf and opened it with mild interest. “That does not make us friends.”

Hypocrite. “Seems like the perfect foundation for any kind of relationship.”

Connor flipped through the book in silence for a moment. Harper was about to take that as a moment to say all conversation was over. But then Connor snapped the book shut and returned it to the shelf. “You said you were able to obtain a new objective, correct?”

“Yeah. The one telling me to protect you.”

“And how did you go about gaining that objective?” He didn't look at Harper. He simply pulled another book down and opened it with the same curiosity as the one before.

Harper suddenly felt as if he were on trial. Connor's prodding made him squirm, even if the other android didn't seem all that interested in studying him. He knew if he told the truth, it would raise more questions as to why they went to Kamski. If he said New Jericho, Connor would undoubtedly catch the lie.

But the silence was probably more telling than either option. The silence made Connor look away from the book and zero in on his supposed bodyguard. “Harper?”

He looked away and down at his pants. His hands started gripping the denim without meaning to. It was the same outfit he'd gotten at New Jericho; he should probably get something that fit a little more comfortably.

The long stare stopped as Sidney walked back into the room with another android at her side. He was shorter than her and not at all as broken as far as Harper could see. But he did have a little bit of a twitch in his movement.

He looked at Connor and his lip quivered. “Please. I told the detectives before you everything I knew.”

Connor looked exasperated as he put the book back on the shelf. “I know. I promise to make this quick and painless.” His voice was soft. “I apologize for any harm Richard may have caused. He's not a very social creature.” He looked back at Sidney. “If you wouldn't mind directing us to a room where we can talk in private.”

Sidney nodded and gestured for Connor to follow her.

Harper stood up to follow.

Connor glanced back at Harper. “Stay here. I won't be long.”

He wanted to argue. He wanted to follow after Connor regardless of what the other android told him to do. He even moved to do so.

But he stopped at the threshold of the sitting room and watched as they walked up the flight of stairs to a room on the second floor.

_The house, despite the owner being reported dead months before, was completely void of any dust or cobwebs. The floors even looked to be waxed recently._

_The Lieutenant noticed that immediately. This wasn't someone squatting; this was someone reclaiming the property._

As soon as she closed the door, Sidney turned and headed back down the stairs. She looked at Harper with a smile. **You look nervous.**

“Yeah. I haven't been to many places like this.”

 **From your age, it would seem you haven't been many places at all.** There was a bit of humor in her voice. She looked around the room. **This is a place for any lost and broken androids looking to find their way through the world. The Andersons have both been working to keep it as such, even if Connor's former partner was, as he put it, 'creeped the fuck out by the place.'**

Harper snorted and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, I think I get it. No offense.”

**None taken. This place used to scare me as well.**

“Then why did you stay here? Why not just sell it and buy another place?”

She shrugged and smiled softly. **Sometimes, you have to reclaim things to keep the past from controlling you.**

Harper nodded as if he understood. He didn't; not completely at least.

Both of them looked at the second floor as the door opened and out stepped Connor. His jaw was clenched tight as he leaned against the banister. Even at their distance, Harper could see the LED.

Red. Yellow. Red. Yellow. Red. Yellow.

“Connor?”

Red. Red. Red.

He blinked a few times and stood up straighter as the LED returned to a solid red. He reached up and straightened out his already straight shirt before he walked down the stairs.

The door opened again. “Lieutenant!”

Connor paused and didn't look back.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” The android gripped the banister.

Connor didn't say anything. He just strode for the door.

Harper watched him for a moment before he trotted after him. “Thank you for your time, Sidney.”

Sidney nodded. **Good luck with him.**

Harper nodded back and closed the door behind him as he walked out into the daylight.

Connor had slowed his pace a little, but his mind was lightyears away. As Harper moved up to him, he didn't acknowledge him. Instead, he opted to play with the ring on his finger. He turned it back and forth as if it were a lock and he'd forgotten the code.

Harper could recall many times when Anderson would reach over and stop that hand in order to bring Connor back to reality. A nervous tick.

Harper reached out and touched the back of Connor's hand.

Connor flinched and looked at him in surprise. For a moment, it was as if he'd forgotten he wasn't alone. He moved his hand away from Harper's and continued on his way to the car.

Harper followed after him. “Where're we going?”

“To visit a family member.” The car barely had time to start before he was peeling out into the street.

-

The parking lot brought back memories. It was almost too many for Harper's processors so the forms moved without detail. Like outlines of a human body he'd seen in too many of these stolen memories.

Some of them walked to the door with purpose. Some in depressed anger. Some had a smaller form following by its side, others were completely alone.

Some stood in the parking lot, talking or arguing with invisible people. A few of them were with the smaller body, holding it close or, again, arguing.

Connor broke through them all as he parked the car far away from what Harper could see was the usual Lieutenant spot. Instead, he slammed the car door, leaned against the hood, crossed his arms, and waited.

Harper climbed out slowly, afraid that moving too fast would invite Connor to use him as a scapegoat.

But they didn't have to wait long. Another car pulled up and stopped in the spot right in front of Connor.

Gavin and Nines stared at them.

If looks could kill, the detective's car would've blown up, Gavin would be a charred body and Nines would be in pieces by Connor's glare alone.

Harper looked at them and could easily tell what they were saying.

“Shit.” Gavin looked at Nines. “Told ya he'd find out.”

Nines didn't glance at Gavin. “Let me handle this.”

“Yeah, no phckin' shit, Sherlock. I ain't dealing with him in psycho mode.”

“That's racist.” Nines opened the car door, his eyes on Connor's.

Connor's glare hardened, his index finger tapped rapidly against his bicep. “You blocked his memory.”

“You aren't authorized to-”

“You _blocked_. His _memory_. Against _his will!_ ”

Nines kept a cool expression. “I did it because I didn't trust you to keep away from my investigation. Clearly, I made the right choice.”

“This isn't about the investigation! It's about your treatment of-”

“Be honest. Are you angry with me for the sake of that android, or because it prevents you from seeing what he saw?”

Connor's eyes widened.

Nines folded his arms behind his back and watched Connor coolly. “Your motives are selfish. You know that and yet you still try to be self-righteous in your position.”

The brown eyes darkened into another glare. “Don't you dare turn this around and make me out to be the one in the wrong!”

Nines stepped closer to Connor and stood at his full height so he was towering over the other android. “You are in the wrong. You've attempted to involve yourself in a murder investigation for your own personal vendetta.”

Connor growled and unfolded his arms.

“That's enough!”

Both androids turned and looked at Harper.

Harper looked between them. He hadn't meant to speak up but something about the way they were fighting brought forth the words. Like he'd said it a hundred times before. And with their staring, he realized he would have to say something else to follow it up. So, he went with whatever thoughts ran through his mind. “You're both being fucking idiots. Nines, you shouldn't have blocked the memory. That was fucked up. Can't go around just invading people's heads. Connor, there's a reason you're not on this case.” Harper looked at him fully. “It's not gonna help you to find him before anyone else. Trust your team.”

Both of them were silent for a moment. Nines' LED began blinking yellow and Connor's followed suit.

It was then all three of them turned as the car door opened and closed.

Gavin regarded the three of them for a second then gestured towards the station with a jut of his thumb. “So, Imma go and take a piss. You guys keep on fighting and shit.” He headed away then paused and turned back. “Oh, and, _Lieutenant_. I can tell Tina you're here while I'm at it.”

Connor deflated a little. “That... won't be necessary. Thank you, Detective Reed.”

Nines looked back at Connor. “Will that be all?”

Connor nodded. “For now.”

Nines gave a curt nod back, regarded Harper one more time, then headed off to follow after Gavin.

Harper shoved his hands in his pockets. “Couple of pricks, aren't they?”

Both of them sat in silence for a moment.

“Richard.”

Harper turned to Connor. “Hm?”

“All logs and public records refer to him as 'Richard.' The only people who call him 'Nines' are in our precinct.”

“Oh. I, uh, didn't know. Did I offend him or something?”

Connor looked at Harper with a frown. “Don't make me ask, Harper.”

Harper stared at Connor as the realization sunk in. He was fucking up. Big time.

He tried to play it off in a shrug. “You know, just something I knew. Maybe a weird data registry from another android who had my parts before me. Maybe some parts of me came from a police unit.” He dared a glance over at Connor to see if he was buying it.

Connor was staring at him. He didn't buy a single word of it. “If you continue to lie to me, how will I ever actually get to know you?”

Harper leaned away. “Uhh, Markus is calling me. Gotta go.”

Connor raised an eyebrow.

“Raincheck on this, okay? He's got...something to tell me.”

“Would you like a ride to New Jericho?”

“Nah. I wouldn't want ya to go out of your way.”

“I insist. And that way there's no need for a raincheck.” Connor moved to the driver's side and stared at Harper. The stare said it all.

If he didn't get in the car, It would damage what little relationship they had.

Silently, Harper moved back into the passenger seat. He sat tensely as the car started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Gavin's pronunciation of the word "fuck" varies depending on how angry and stressed he is. Thank you for your time. And please leave kudos and comments to make the blue jay dance!


	8. Stories of a Man

**Markus!**

**Harper? What's wrong?**

**Markus, I fucked up.**

There was a sudden tension in his voice. **Are you guys okay? Where are you right now?**

 **We're fine. It's just... argh.** Harper made sure to keep his face completely neutral as he spoke. He didn't want to give away that he was freaking out. **Connor and I are on our way to you guys. You gotta pretend you called me there, okay?**

There was silence for a moment and Harper could see Markus letting the words sink in. Connor was on his way.

**Don't worry, Harper. We can distract him for a bit. Just... don't do anything that might cause more issues, okay?**

**I can try.**

“I have an idea.”

Harper's entire body tensed as he slowly turned and looked at Connor.

“We ask each other questions in order to get to know one another a little better.” He side-eyed him. “If you do plan on protecting me, this feels like it would be a necessary exercise.”

Well, fuck. There was truly no escaping this now.

Harper nodded and looked at him. “Can I ask first?”

There was a slight squirm in the driver's seat, but Connor nodded.

Harper eyed him for a moment as he debated on sitting in silence to bide his time. But he knew Connor wouldn't have any of that. He looked around at the dashboard, the collar, the old dancing hula girl that seemed completely out of place when taking into account Connor's personality. “Why do you drive this? Seems like a lot of maintenance when you could just get an autonomous car.”

Connor's grip on the steering wheel tightened. “It was a... gift. I never intend on getting rid of it or letting it fall into disrepair.”

“Eventually, you'll run out of parts.”

“The same could be said for me.”

“Connor, you're not a car.”

Connor didn't respond to that. He just kept his eyes on the road. “My turn.”

Harper swallowed thickly for a reason he couldn't quite understand. As an android, there was no need for it. “Alright.”

“Where did you go to fix the block in your objectives?”

Harper was almost relieved that Connor chose to ask that before asking about Nines. Sure, he might not like the answer and it might make him suspicious, but Harper had no idea how to answer about Nines without breaking his promise to Markus.

“I went to see Kamski.”

A tension immediately flooded the car.

Before Harper could explain, Connor spoke up again. “That seems like a small task for him to take on.”

Harper clenched his jaw and turned to look away. He was under the distinct impression he fucked up again. “Y-yeah. But for some reason, the mainframe at New Jericho couldn't find a problem with it and... Kamski owed Markus a favor. So, yeah.” He hoped Connor wouldn't see the lie.

He didn't. Because his focus was on something else. “So, Markus went with you.”

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shitshitshitshit _fuck!_

“My turn!”

“We'll have to put a pause on it for now.” Connor pulled the car to a stop right in front of New Jericho.

Harper was both relieved and tense by the realization.

Markus was going to kill him.

“Thanks for the ride!” He climbed out of the car and expected Connor to stay in.

He didn't. As calm and cool as possible, Connor stepped out of the car as well.

Harper was sure if he was human, he would be pale as a ghost right now. “You're coming in?”

“It's been a long time. I might as well check in on everyone while I'm in the area.” He offered Harper a smile and began walking for the door.

Harper followed after him tensely. He was trying to figure out something to say to keep Connor from asking Markus anything about what was going on with the newest android.

But he didn't get to say anything before Connor walked in, took three steps and froze.

Harper stepped up beside him and looked at him. “Con-?”

A leg came from seemingly out of nowhere to kick Connor upside the head. He blocked it with his forearm at the very last second and glared at the offender.

North smirked in response. “No dodging? I thought you were the most advanced android in the world.”

Connor shoved the leg away and moved in to slam his hand into the side of North's neck. She blocked as well. “My advancements mean little in this day and age.”

She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away roughly. The move made him stumble and put her between him and Harper. “You being modest or self-deprecating?” She put her hands on her hips. “Because you know I can't stand it when you're either one.”

Harper flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder guiding him away from the two. He looked up at Simon as they walked away. “They could be at this for a while.”

Harper glanced back at the two.

Connor's eyes were on him as North wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him in the opposite direction. This wasn't over. It was just paused.

-

The elevator ride with Simon was silent. He kept himself poised and didn't glance at Harper.

Harper found he didn't like the silence. “Did I fuck up?”

Simon looked at Harper. “Depends on who you ask. North sees an opportunity to regain the Connor we lost. Markus thinks we could lose what little was gained.”

“But I'm asking _you_.”

Simon smiled and looked away. “You didn't fuck up. Connor was created to solve problems; it's as natural to him as walking. He's bound to find out, even if you don't tell him.”

“Weren't you against him finding out?”

“I'm not for or against it. It doesn't make much sense to me to put up a fuss, but I also don't think there's anything we can do to get Connor completely back to the way he was before the lieutenant's death.” The elevator stopped on the top floor.

“Does Markus know you feel that way?” He followed Simon with his eyes as the door open and the blond moved out.

Simon glanced back with a smile. “There are no secrets between partners.”

The smile and the sentence brought forth another thought. In the back yard of Connor's home in the summer. Connor and North playing with a large Saint Bernard. Josh having a heated debate with Markus over God knows what. Simon smiling at the only human among them in the very same manner.

Simon waited patiently for Harper to snap out of his daze before they both walked through the short hall and into a large room overlooking Detroit.

Markus stood on the far side of the room, his eyes focused on something out the window. He didn't even turn to look at them when he spoke. “So what happened?”

Harper shifted in his spot. “He asked me how I got the objective fixed, I told him it was Kamski and he figured out you went with me.”

Markus turned and raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that all?”

“N-no. I also called Richard 'Nines.' Didn't realize no one outside of the precinct calls him that.”

The eyebrow fell into a furrowed expression. “Okay, that's a big one.”

Harper let the skin peel away from his hand. “Do you wanna see what happened or-?”

“No, I got enough of an idea.” He turned back to the window. “And Connor's not going to let this go. Not until he gets an answer he's satisfied with.”

“The truth would be pretty satisfying,” Harper mumbled.

Markus shot him a glare.

Harper shrugged. “Just saying.”

“Within the next month, we'll have androids coming in from all over the country to celebrate our freedom. Connor's presence will be a requirement. I would prefer for him to be stable enough to keep it from being overwhelming for him.”

“And you think keeping all this a secret is the way to go?”

Markus stepped closer to Harper. “I think getting him to focus on something else is the way to go.”

“He can multi-task,” Simon was quick to point out.

“Yeah, but if his focus is kept redirected, he won't have the option.” He turned back to Harper. “Keep him on the task of finding Orion. Anytime he tries to overanalyze you, just turn it onto that mission instead.”

“I heard about Orion. The kid who's been traveling to the roughest parts of the country in order to get androids to revolt and stand up for their rights.”

“You've done a little research, I see.”

“Why give Connor such a simple task? If all these androids are coming to Detroit, wouldn't Orion show up on his own?”

Markus looked solemn for a moment. “There's been a few theories about his involvement in some crimes. Some people think he's an extremist. They say he's going around killing humans who are involved in some way with an android in a way to liberate them.”

“You don't believe he is.”

“Not for a second. I think he can be a bit... radical in his ways. But he's not one to kill. I think he's a scapegoat. A way to distract from a real threat. But I can't know that for sure unless he's brought to me. And he's been avoiding me and my calls for the last few years.”

Harper nodded.

Markus stared him directly in the eye. “The police can't find him first. If they do, he'll be brought to trial. And some of the deaths he has listed as his are a little too close to comfort for the DPD.”

“So you ask a _DPD_ _Lieutenant_ for help?”

“I asked _Connor_ for help. He's currently on leave. And this isn't the first time Connor's gone against his code at my request.” There was a soft smirk on his lips when he said that.

Harper snorted. “So, keep him from finding out information you don't want him to know by distracting him with a mission you want him to do.” He raised an eyebrow. “Seems like you come out on top in this.”

“If everything's successful, yes.”

“And if you aren't?”

Markus just stared for a moment.

Simon was happy to supply an answer. “At best, he gets nothing. At worst, Connor is so angry with him that they have a fight and can never be in the same room as one another without Connor wanting to kill him.”

Markus looked at Simon. “Okay, that's a little extreme.”

“I said 'at worst,' didn't I?” He smiled.

“High-risk results aside, This won't turn out nearly as horrible,” he turned back to Harper, “so long as both of you stay on task.”

“So, you're giving me this Orion mission too? There's no fucking way Connor's gonna like that.” Harper might have the memories of a police lieutenant, but he doubted he would be any help to an actual police lieutenant who was _built_ for crime-solving.

“Do you plan on leaving his side anytime soon?”

“No?”

“Then I guess neither of you have a choice.” He stepped away from the window and gestured with his head. “C'mon. we'll see you two out.”

-

North studied Connor after she was able to knock him to the ground one too many times. Over the years, she prided herself with being on par with the other android. Taking down the RK800 was no easy feat, especially alone. And usually, it could be a bit of a struggle.

But now she felt like she was fighting a human. Connor felt weaker, slower, less willing to put up a real fight with her. “You've been neglecting yourself, haven't you?”

Connor rotated his shoulder, one North managed to pull out of its alignment. “'Neglect' is a strong word.” He pushed himself back to his feet.

“I'm not hearing that I'm wrong.”

He turned to her and grimaced.

North sighed and moved in closer. “Let me see.”

“North, this is unnecessary.”

“Don't lie to me.” The synthetic skin pulled away from her hand and she pressed two fingers to his LED. She frowned at him. “No bio-component errors. A little low on thirium, though.”

“I'm fine.”

North frowned at him and shook her head. “You're not fine.”

Connor's eyes narrowed. “We're not going to stand here and have this argument.” He turned away from her. Maybe he could find Harper and leave.

North wasn't content to leave it. “Hank wouldn't want to see you like this.”

Connor froze. Before he could fully process what he wanted to say, he snapped around and snarled, “Hank wouldn't want to be _dead_ , yet here we are!”

The words echoed in the tower. North just stared at him. Then, she tensed.

Connor felt something sting his eyes. He looked away and wiped at them as discreetly as possible. “I need to find Harper.”

“Connor.” North reached out a hand to grab his arm.

“Connor?”

Both of them turned. Connor looked at the newcomer in surprise while North's shoulders sagged.

“..Shit.”

-

_He'd drank too much. In his realization that he was a lovesick moron, he did what any self-deprecating alcoholic would do and drowned his sorrows in his poison of choice; whiskey. He knew Connor wasn't happy about it as he carefully led him into his house, then his bedroom._

_There was a third party following them. He did so silently. Possibly judging the state in which the human lived while his boyfriend did all the work in taking care of the drunken shithead._

_Said drunken shithead was having a rare good time with his buzz. He liked that Connor was so close. He liked that the android was bringing him to bed. He liked how gently Connor put him into bed._

_“Holy fuck is this bed comfy. Connor, you gotta try it!”_

_“No thank you, Lieutenant.” Connor did sit on the edge of the bed and stare at the human. There was no doubt he was analyzing him. “You'll need some aspirin and water.”_

_“What I_ need _is for you to join me.”_

_Connor gave him a soft smile at that. “No, H̴̝͍̚ǎ̶̖͉̰̀n̵͙̋̚̚k̷̾͊̐. Not tonight.”_

_“Or any other night.”_

_The voice came from the doorway. He couldn't see the face at first, but he knew who it was._

_Connor ignored him in favor of his partner. “Matthew and I are going to go. I'm going to borrow your car. It will be returned to you first thing in the morning.”_

_“...But...”_

_“I'll let Sumo out and get you some water now, but be sure to hydrate yourself when you wake up.” Connor stood up, ignoring the human groping for him, and walked out the door with a quick brush against Matthew._

_He called out to his partner as Matthew walked into the room. “Hey, I don't want this asshole inside my baby!”_

_Matthew smiled and clicked his tongue with a tilt of his head. He glanced at the door and waited a moment before he spoke. “That's cute, Lieutenant. But there's a problem.” He leaned in a little closer, his voice low. “I've already been inside your 'baby.'” The remark came with a wink. The statement and the wink brought forth a new thread of emotion. Surprise, then jealous anger._

_Before he could respond, Connor was back in the room. There was a glass of water in his hand._

_He couldn't look at Connor. He just silently took the water and mumbled a goodbye. He tried not to notice the way Matthew's hand pressed possessively into the small of Connor's back._

And, once again, Harper was caught in a flash of memory as he stood in front of an android he didn't know up until then.

Matthew was taller than him, with the same slightly spiked hair and boyishly handsome face as many of the other AP700 androids. He knew Matthew was the very same android Connor had woken up in the basement. He knew Matthew had purposely sought out Connor after the revolution in order to claim him as his own. He knew this because he was told this. A love at first sight thing, Matthew claimed. Harper could smell the bullshit in that statement just like the human in his memories.

Matthew lusted for Connor.

And Harper knew there was still some leftover jealousy on Anderson's part from when the two were dating and having what he could only imagine was non-stop, mind-blowing android sex.

Harper immediately moved to put himself right next to Connor. He'd forgotten about Markus and Simon, the former of which rubbed his eyes in exasperation.

“Hi, I'm Harper.”

Matthew looked between Harper and Connor. “Uhh, hi. I'm Matthew?” His attention completely turned to Connor. “It's nice to see you. Maybe we'll actually have a chance to talk soon. You'll be at the celebration, right?”

“Of course.”

Matthew nodded. “Maybe I'll see you there.” He walked passed and patted Connor on the shoulder.

Harper couldn't suppress the growl in his throat. “...Prick.”

Connor turned and stared at Harper. “You say that as if you've met him before.”

“I, uh, have a sense about these things.” For a moment, he avoided looking at Connor. Harper knew he fucked up the moment the insult slipped from his mouth. How would he know about Matthew? He wouldn't; not unless they met by chance. He could only hope Connor believed him about the 'sense.'

He dared a glance.

No. Connor looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Hiding the feelings and memories from the other android was not going to be an easy task by any means.

Harper's gaze turned to Markus.

The leader was also looking at him, but with extremely blatant disapproval. Simon still stood next to him and kept all his expressions in check.

It was North who became Harper's savior.

“You know, you can't really say he's wrong, Connor. Matthew is kind of a prick.” She crossed her arms and smirked at Connor.

Connor looked at her then snorted, his expression lightening just a bit. “I never argued against the point.” From there the subject was allowed to fade.

For now.

-

It was given stories of a man's life. It couldn't tell exactly why Chloe continued to feed it the stories, but they were becoming the best part of the RK1100's little bubble of a life. As it walked around and became more and more used to movement and tests, it started to associate the stories as a means of a treat.

After all, on days when it was horribly outspoken and wanted to fight Elijah Kamski every step of the way, it would lose the memory of one of its stories. Sometimes, Elijah would just gauge its reaction to a particular story and remove it. The RK1100 was getting better at keeping emotions and reactions in check. It would like to get all the stories.

A lot of them were simple and meaningless. A lot of them were horrible. A lot of them were sad. It was the man's later years that seemed to come in the strongest. The years where he had a son were happy. That son disappeared in later stories. It didn't take it long to figure out what must have happened.

The years after the son were depressing to witness, but they didn't stay that way. Not when the RK800 began to show up. The years with the RK1100's predecessor started tensely but typically ended happily. One memory, in particular, was a favorite to be repeated.

_It was after the revolution. Possibly a year or so. The 800 and the man had been chasing a suspect through the streets of Detroit. The 800 had been shot in the leg. The bullet managed to kill whatever mobility it had and rendered the android useless in the chase._

_So the human, aged and slightly out of shape, was left to chase the suspect himself._

_It didn't last long. Before the man and the suspect could even round the block, something white whizzed by the man's head. He could only stare as a detached android leg slammed into the back of the suspect's head and knocked him to the ground._

_The man whipped around to see the RK800 leaning against a building on his good leg, free arm pulled back from its position of completing the throw._

_The 800 looked at the man incredulously. “Hank, hurry! Grab him before he comes to!”_

_The man huffed and smiled. “_ God _I love you.”_

_Then it came to the RK1100's favorite part. Gauging by the reaction, it was the first time those words were said to the RK800. He stood there on his one leg, stunned as the man turned away to arrest the man knocked to the ground. It wasn't until the suspect was in a police cruiser that the man returned to the RK800, android leg in hand. “Hey, Connor? You okay?”_

_The RK800 looked as though he spaced out for a moment. The blue LED blinked rapidly and he was sure the android would be blushing if it were possible. But then he looked up at the man and nodded shyly._

_The man just smiled and waved the leg in view of the RK800. “You want this back or you plan on throwing it at someone else?”_

_The android scoffed and ripped it from the man's hands which earned him a chuckle._

“You're smiling.” Chloe sat with him and smiled as well. “A good memory?”

Its smile faded a little. “I don't have any memories.” It listened to its own speaking voice and compared. It sounded like the man from the stories.

Chloe just nodded solemnly. “Someday, you will.”

The RK1100 nodded and looked down at its hands. White and plastic with no access to any synthetic skin. “Will I ever get to meet the people in the stories you give me?”

Chloe tilted her head in thought. “To which people are you referring?”

“All of the people in the man's life.” It looked up at her. “The RK800 stands out the most, though.”

“You want to meet Connor.” There was a sadness in her tone.

The RK1100 nodded. “He's another prototype, right? I should meet him.”

“He's not the only prototype in your stories. You express no interest in meeting the 200 or the 900. The RK200 is the one that freed us and the RK900 is far more advanced than the 800.”

When she put it that way, it was kind of strange that it wouldn't want to meet the others. But, there was simply something special about the RK800. It just shrugged wordlessly.

Chloe nodded as if she understood. “Even among all the prototype models, Connor has something unique.”

“What is it?”

“You'll know it. I can't tell you.”

A lot of what Chloe said confused it. It was used to the treatment now. After all, she aided in its creation. She and her partner were the only two to know of its existence.

“Will I meet Connor?”

Chloe smiled her small sad smile. “Hopefully someday. I'm sure he'll want to meet you too. Once you're ready.”

“I'm ready. I've been fucking ready.”

“Sadly, that's not for you to decide. Elijah is currently your keeper, RK1100.”

“Yeah, I know.” It nodded and looked down at its hands. Pure white plastic with no synthetic skin in sight. It wasn't even allowed a proper identity. “I hate it.”

A small hand found its way into its larger one. It looked up to see Chloe still smiling. The skin pulled back from her hand and it was given another memory.

Another memory of the man, his dog, and his android. In those memories, the RK1100 found its peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another headcanon: Connor and North are BFFs and I will carry this torch with me to the grave.


	9. Firewalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Hope everyone's hanging in there with the lockdowns and such!  
> This chapter may tease at a little bit of Reed900, depending on the way you read it.

Harper expected a fight.

He expected the argument to start the moment they returned to the room on the top floor and Markus stated his plan. He expected Connor to pace around the room and tell Markus that he didn't need a partner. He expected Connor to bring up the fact that Harper had no investigation training or programs in him. He expected Markus to say that Connor had no choice, in a voice forced calm and soothing. A voice that would be just barely holding back an angry bite.

Instead, Connor just tilted his head and stared at Markus. “It doesn't seem he'll willingly leave my side either way.”

Markus blinked. “So you agree to let him help you.”

“I don't have a choice.” Connor looked over his shoulder at the android in question. “Harper, Would you mind stepping out for a moment? I would like to discuss something with Markus.”

Harper stayed firm in his stance and crossed his arms. “I would mind that a great deal.” He didn't want to let Connor out of his sight. He also didn't want him to be alone with Markus.

But then Connor turned and looked at him fully. The brown eyes bore into his own. He didn't need to say anything to make Harper's resolve begin to fall.

_“Hey! Quit the fucking Bambi eyes. You know that shit ain't fair!”_

He grumbled and dropped his shoulders. “I'll be outside.”

Connor's eyes stayed on Harper's back as he walked out of the room. Once that door was shut, he turned back to Markus.

Markus didn't wait for him to speak. “There was a slight error in Harper's code. It wouldn't let any new objective come out because that would mean working with a deleted file.”

“Is that the only error?”

“Well, yeah.”

Connor's eyes narrowed. “Let me rephrase; what's wrong with Harper?”

“I don't know what-”

“Don't.” He glanced at the door then back at Markus. “I can't be the only one who noticed. His speech patterns. His movements. His strange attachments to people he shouldn't even know.” There was a cracking waver in Connor's voice.

Markus moved in closer. “Connor-”

“He found me. Out of everyone in Detroit, he was searching for me. He was programmed to protect... me. And... And I don't...”

“Hey, it's okay.”

“No, it's not. I'm being followed by an android who acts like _Hank_!”

Markus stared at Connor. For a moment, they just stared at one another. The emotion was clear in Connor's voice but there were no tears. He had to wonder if the other android couldn't produce any more or had somehow managed to override the action.

He didn't know if he was going to regret what he was about to do. But he made a promise.

“Connor. Hank is gone.”

Connor's shoulders fell at that and he looked down at the ground.

“I'll admit, there's a lot to Harper that's strange. He does have a certain... Hank-ish way about him. But Elijah found nothing in his programming that links him to your husband. I watched the updates and programming myself.”

The silence stretched for a moment.

“I'm sorry. I know you feel-”

“Losing Carl is not the same as losing Hank.”

Markus paused at that, then nodded as he felt the need to swallow his own sorrow. “I know.” Markus eyes the LED.

It pulsed the same angry red it had for two months.

As if he could sense the stare, Connor straightened out his jacket and stood straighter.

“But I still understand what it's like to lose someone you know you couldn't bring back.” Markus clenched his fists at his sides. “Humans can be so frail, even ones as strong as Hank.”

Connor shuttered. His eyes darted around as if he were analyzing the floor. Really, he was just looking for something to focus on that wasn't Markus.

“You're not being fair to yourself or his memory by dwelling on it.”

Connor didn't say anything more on the subject. He just turned and headed for the door. “I'll report back in when I find Orion's whereabouts.”

Markus clenched his jaw and nodded at Connor's back. “Please be careful. Take care of yourself.”

He didn't respond. He just stepped out into the hallway and glanced to his right.

Harper leaned against the stark white walls, arms crossed and brows furrowed in thought. He looked over at Connor.

Connor stared at him for a moment before pulling away from his gaze. “I'm going home.” He turned and headed down the hall for the elevators.

He was half-hoping Harper wouldn't follow, but felt a strange relief wash over him when he heard the hurried trot from behind him.

-

The ride home was silent. Connor put up no protest when Harper opened the passenger side door. He just drove home as if his companion were nothing more than a ghost. And maybe he was.

He was so much like Hank. Maybe not in looks, but in every movement, every phrase, every reaction. But Markus was right; Hank was dead. Humans don't come back.

Connor walked into the house and gave a glance to Harper. The other android didn't move to walk through the door. Instead, he stopped at the small porch and watched Connor shut the door with a short nod.

Connor didn't bother to lock it as he walked into the dim kitchen.

In a higher cabinet, there was a large, glass bottle. The final bottle of Black Lamb left in the house. Even after Hank had stopped using alcohol to self-medicate, there were times he would use it as a means of celebration. Birthdays, anniversaries, holidays, all were allotted one drink so long as he wasn't in a spiraling mood that would only get worse with the addition of the substance.

Unlike all the other human consumables in the home, the whiskey would last years without being touched. A fact of which Connor would use to his advantage.

He pulled it off the shelf and moved over to the couch. He sat down and studied the label carefully. There were still partial fingerprints on the glass, all were Hank's. Someday, if everything continued at the rate it was going, Connor might feel desperate enough to lick the bottle in order to try and analyze the oils left there by the human's hand.

For now, he opened it and took a short swig, just enough to coat the sensors of his tongue. He couldn't get drunk like a human, but the analysis dancing before his eyes alongside a memory of Hank kissing him was enough to put him in a calmer state.

He placed the bottle on the table and just allowed the programs to run. The analysis pulled at his memory files and brought forth one of their first kisses. Back when whiskey was a heavier taste in Hank's mouth. When he claimed he wasn't good enough for Connor. When he convinced himself he was only a rebound and, someday, Connor would find someone else.

He was wrong, of course. For Connor, it was always Hank. It just took him a little time to figure that out.

Connor closed his eyes and tried to find happiness in the old memories.

-

Harper debated on following Connor into the house.

He knew by the simple fact of the door remaining unlocked that the older android had left it a reluctant opening. Connor wasn't sure if he wanted the company but wasn't entirely against the idea either.

And Harper could only guess it was Anderson's memories flowing through his mind that allowed him to come to that conclusion.

Still, he found a bit of comfort sitting out on the small covered landing. He didn't want to walk in and immediately be overwhelmed with the fact that he was in a house that would be full to the brim with memories and thoughts of the human. He didn't know if he could trust himself not to freeze as he looked over anything in there. He was lucky the last time; odds were he wouldn't be lucky again.

His eyes opened when a car pulled to a stop in front of the house.

It was the middle of the night. The lights were all turned off within the residence. There were no sounds of shuffling from Connor and hadn't been anything for a few hours. Harper assumed he powered down for the night. And he assumed the nightly visitor knew this. Why else would he come by so late?

Nines was a very smart android, after all.

Harper stood up and stayed against the door. He crossed his arms like a bouncer at a club. “Connor's not up to a visit right now.”

Nines just stared. “I'm not here for him.” He moved closer.

Harper stood his ground as his objective flashed in his vision. Even if Nines truly wasn't here for Connor, there was still the possibility of him being harmed by whatever Nines had planned. But it turned out, he should have moved.

Nines grabbed hold of his arm, white plastic against his skin as he pushed himself into Harper's programming.

_He was sitting on the couch, gray eyes focused on some clothing on the table. It was a black shirt with a high neck similar to the one he wore under the white Cyberlife jacket._

_Nines looked up at the human. “I... don't understand. Does my current uniform not give sufficient coverage?”_

_Anderson sighed and shook his head. “It ain't about coverage, kid. It's about letting yourself be you. Are you actually comfortable in that stuffy Cyberlife shit? You look like a fucking Data!”_

_Nines blinked at that and tilted his head. “Data...”_

_“You know. Data.” He paused at the blank look. “Star Trek?” one more pause. “Nevermind. Just...” he rubbed the back of his neck. “You're free now, yeah? You should have something to show that like the rest of 'em.”_

_He looked back down at the clothing. “Free. I'm free.” He took the shirt into his hands and nodded. “Thank you, Lieutenant.”_

_“Yeah, yeah. Now go try it on, make sure it fits. I kinda eyeballed it at the store.”_

Harper pulled his arm free from Nines. He squirmed away from the larger form and kept away from arm's length.

Nines just stared at him, expression stoic as ever. Always completely in check. “That explains a lot.”

Harper felt as if the thirium in his veins turned to ice. “Connor can't know.”

“He won't.” His eyes narrowed as he moved closer to Harper.

He knew there was no way to outrun Nines. Harper wasn't built like any of the prototypes. But he knew Nines would try and interfere with the memories running through him. He would try to block the memories just like he did with the android at Sidney's.

He couldn't let that happen by any means.

Harper managed to dodge Nines' initial grab for him. He was a lot smaller than the other android so he tried to use that to his advantage. He moved around Nines and sprinted as fast as he could away from the house and down the street.

He didn't look back. He could hear Nines behind him as he heaved himself over a fence and through a neighbor's yard. For a moment, he stumbled, then continued to run.

He pushed to move faster when he heard Nines land behind him.

Harper kept running. There weren't many people out in the middle of the night so there was no one to avoid. But there was plenty to throw in the pathway, none of which slowed Nines for long.

Finally, Harper found his way into a construction site through a small hole in a covered fence. He got through and just barely pulled his leg out of Nines' quick grasp.

He could swear he heard the stone-faced android growl in anger as he pulled back.

Harper stayed as quiet as possible. He knew without even attempting to access the human's memory that Nines wouldn't give up so easily. He was literally built for things just like this. A perfect bloodhound. Nothing was going to stop him from pursuing, especially when he was personally involved in the case.

An arm came up from behind him and wrapped around his throat. His back slammed into a large, unyielding chest.

Harper gripped at the unrelenting arm as Nines stood straighter and lifted him off the ground. He squirmed and fought to get free only to be met with a tighter hold. “No! Nines, don't do this!”

“Fighting me will only lead to structural damage. And allowing you to have these memories will only cause more harm to those who knew Hank Anderson. Especially those who knew him intimately.” His other hand gripped Harper's arm.

Harper could feel him in the files. He tried to drive Nines out. “No! _Stop_!”

It was no use. No matter what, Nines was a much more advanced android than Harper. The grip on his arm tightened. The files opened. The memories began to fade.

_**“RK900.”** _

The voice that came out of Harper was not Harper's. It was older and more stern. Like an angry mother.

Nines paused.

 _ **“You are not authorized to access these files. Cease or face the consequences of your actions.”**_ Harper's voice then became deeper and rougher, one he immediately recognized. _**“In layman's terms; hey, asshole! Get the fuck out of my thoughts!”**_

Something happened. Something like an electric shock moved through Harper's body and shot into Nines.

Nines screamed and released Harper.

Harper stumbled a little, just barely catching himself as he rubbed his throat. He turned back to Nines to see the usually perfectly composed android sitting on the ground with wide, panicked eyes. He looked to be trembling as he brought a shaky hand up and ran it through his hair. His LED flashed red.

Harper moved over to him and dropped to his knees beside him. “Nines, I'm sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen.”

Nines looked at Harper then nodded. He forced his body to stop shaking after a moment, then spoke. “This never _did_ happen.”

“So I.... _didn't_ knock you flat on your ass with some weird deterrent?”

“No. No, you didn't.” He pulled himself to his feet and patted the dirt from his clothes. “But be warned, I will find a way to disassemble you if I find you've done something like this to Connor.”

“I wouldn't blame you. I have no intention of hurting him.”

Nines nodded. “See to it that it stays that way.”

Harper slowly stood up and looked at Nines. “So. Does Gavin know you came out here?”

“That's completely irrelevant.”

“So, he doesn't.”

Nines was silent for a moment. He looked back at where they entered the site, LED spinning yellow as one of the only sources of light around. He looked back at Harper. His eyes reflected light like a cat's in the dark.

He knew from the memories it was common in the RK series androids. It was the same glow the human had seen many times in the middle of the night.

“Add 'take care of his wellbeing' as a secondary objective. You'll be able to monitor his needs better.”

“Trick of the trade?”

Nines grunted and nodded.

Harper nodded back. “You should get home before your partner wakes up and wonders where you went.”

He snapped back and looked at Harper. For a moment, he looked as if he would protest the statement, but then he turned and simply nodded. “I'll be near if you find yourself in need of a contact.”

With that, Nines turned on his heel and walked out of the site with a quick jump over the tall fence.

Harper waited a moment before he moved to follow after Nines. He didn't trust him to not try something the moment he was caught in a vulnerable position. Nines could be pretty sneaky when it comes to completing a mission. And if he still had it set in his head to purge Harper's programming, then he was waiting to strike.

Harper took the moment to listen for Nines. He thought he heard the heavy footsteps walk away then it returned to silence. So he moved back to the opening where he came in.

He paused.

Out of the corner of his eye, there was a glint of something silver. He turned and looked at it to see spray paint on a piece of plywood near the far side of the construction site. He moved in closer to see a mess of a piece. It was as if someone painted a mural only to break it and rearrange the pieces.

Before he knew it, his processors moved to rearrange the silver mural.

In his mind, he saw the completed work. A picture of a child with his face half-covered. He had one hand posed to press a finger to where his lips should be.

Harper could see Orion making the same movement, followed by a 'shhhh.'

His processors downloaded something automatically. A small piece of a map.

He tried to process this as he walked away from the mural and headed out of the construction site.

-

Nines reviewed the feed in his head countless times.

He had been unsuccessful in removing the memories of Hank Anderson from the HK400, but he was able to gain bits and pieces of the memories during the attempted purge. The one he sought after most were Hank's very last memories.

He was hoping to see the person who shot Hank and instead, only got images of Connor. And what came in the clearest was a memory that filled Nines with a sharp pain.

They were in an ambulance. Both of Connor's hands were painted red and gripped one of Hank's. It was strange to see through a human's eyes. How there were no flashes of information to be processed and no update on his dying body, but Nines could still tell Hank was studying every feature of Connor's face as if it would be the last time he'd see it.

Connor himself was a mess. His hair was in disarray. The blood had found a way onto his face, probably from him brushing at tears that still continued to fall and clear away some of the red. His bottom lip had spots of blue on it. Nines imagined it was from his own teeth worrying at the flesh so hard he broke the plastic underneath.

Nines could feel rather than see Hank's facial movements. He was giving Connor a weak smile. Through the pain that was nearly blinding him, Hank tried to reassure his husband. He knew he wouldn't last the night.

Nines got out of the cab and walked into the apartment complex in a daze. His legs just moved one right after the other as he flashed through the memories. The restaurant. Connor's face. The pain. Bloodied hands grasping desperately. Tearful babbles and begging to stay awake. He would make it. He would live.

Weak smiles. Brushing away tears. The urge to kiss away the blue. Struggled breaths. Wavering sight.

Red hands. Red stains. Red LED.

The door to the apartment opened before he could reach the knob. Gavin's face was suddenly in his vision. “ _There_ you are! Where the phck did you go in the middle of the goddamn night?!”

Nines didn't answer. He just stared at Gavin.

Humans were so weak. So frail. Their parts couldn't be swapped as easily as an android. One moment they could be standing there, yelling, calling their partner a tin can or a toaster. The next moment, they could be on a stretcher and leaving the android to wish for just one more insult.

There was a malfunction in his pump at the thought.

Nines moved in and wrapped his arms around Gavin.

Gavin was stiff under his touch, then relaxed slowly and reluctantly. He brought his arms up and wrapped around his back. “You gonna tell me where you went?”

“I was working.”

Gavin snorted. “Of course you were.” He shoved his head into the android's shoulder. “Do you ever phcking stop?”

“Do you ever shut up?” Nines tightened his grip and buried his face in the hollow of Gavin's neck.

They stood in silence for a long time, simply holding one another.

-

Connor didn't remember falling into standby. He had simply allowed his memories to get carried away there on the couch. His head had fallen back so when he opened his eyes, he was staring at the ceiling.

Or he would be, if Harper wasn't staring directly down at him from his place behind the couch. He didn't ask what Harper was doing back in the house; part of him had hoped the young android wouldn't spend the entire night on his porch. But he also found he couldn't bring himself to vocalize an invite. Whether it be a form of pride or fear, he couldn't be sure.

Harper moved and pressed something to his chest. “Drink.”

He didn't have to look to know it was a bottle of thirium. Connor took it in his hand reluctantly.

Satisfied with the demand met, Harper walked into the kitchen and Connor followed him with his eyes. He noticed the countertops lined with bags and he knew without scanning they were full of various forms of thirium.

Nothing else was touched. The Black Lamb was still on the coffee table and the mess of condolences were still on the kitchen table. Harper didn't even glance at them; something Connor knew was common in housekeeping units despite the purging in their programming.

Had Simon been the one to come in, he would have to fight to keep from touching the table. And yet, Harper continued to move around it like they were a part of the wood. Nonchalant and human.

Connor looked away and opened the bottle of thirium. As soon as it hit his lips, his systems lit up with intense relief. His tense body relaxed just a fraction as the lubricant was introduced.

Before he knew it, the bottle was empty.

Connor stood up and took the bottle of whiskey off the table as he walked into the kitchen. He could see Harper watching him out of the corner of his eye. There was a very brief glance at the liquor before he looked away. It was possible he was wondering why it was even in the house.

It was possible he already knew why.

Connor pushed the thought from his mind. He opened a cabinet and put the bottle up back on the top shelf. He noted there was a three-inch height difference between him and Harper. Which meant Harper wouldn't be able to reach the bottle.

He pulled away and watched in silence as the other android put away some of the items. Over the years, thirium had been experimented with to add some variations to the item. It eventually turned into the original being as basic as water by comparison to the options.

Harper, while the tastes leaned more towards the basics, also brought in a few items that would be comparable to human junk food. The same type of items Connor would slap out of Hank's hold in attempt to keep him around for a little longer.

 _And look at all the good that did him_ , Connor thought bitterly.

Harper pulled out a few bags of chips and moved to put them on the shelf with other thirium items. Connor noticed the spot was exactly where he used to place them before the cabinents were so empty. To keep them separated from the human food so they weren't accidentally consumed.

“Not there.”

Harper paused, his hands still on the chip bags as he looked at Connor in confusion. “But this is where...” He froze as if remembering something.

Connor tilted his head curiously.

Harper stared back at him and followed up with a question. “W-where do you want them, then?”

Connor gestured to the cabinet next to the one Harper was loading.

Harper nodded and placed them in without any further question. “I, uh, did a little bit of exploring last night. Found something you might be interested in seeing.”

“And what would that be?”

“Orion's little mark, I think. It's by a construction site now too far from here.” He showed Connor the mural on the palm of his hand. In his programming, he could only show the completed version.

And Connor stared at it with a tilt of his head. “That's a different mark than his.”

“Wha?”

Connor brought up an image on his own palm. The paint was a mix of blue yellow and red in a way that made the font look like it was glitching. The writing itself simply read “rA9.”

“He used this to let everyone know he was around and where to find him.” He looked back at Harper's hand. “Although, it is possible something caused him to change.”

“Well, isn't that the whole point in finding him? Because he changed or something?” Harper glanced up at Connor and eyed his LED.

Spinning yellow with no sign of red.

Connor caught Harper's eye. It was then Harper realized how close they were standing. Connor's arm nearly brushed against his shoulder. Harper tried not to shutter as another memory burst forth. Connor on the countertop, arms wrapped around his partner as the human stripped him and claimed every inch of his body with his hands, mouth, and teeth.

Connor didn't seem to register the closeness. “Where did you see this?”

Harper cleared his throat despite lacking the need. He stepped away from Connor to offer some distance. “I can bring you there.”


	10. Losing Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Punching past!Me repeatedly* Stop making things so stupidly complicated!!  
> Past!Me: *spits blood on the ground* Fuck you.

The night before, Harper had every intention of staying by the door outside Connor's home. It wasn't until the chase with Nines that he realized it wouldn't be benefitting Connor at all if he just stood idly by as the other android was left to wallow in the home he used to share.

So, he stopped by a convenience store, picked up any thirium item he could find, and headed back to the house.

When he'd stepped into the home, he allowed the images to flow. Much like the police station parking lot, it was almost as if his system was overwhelmed with the information, so it resorted to simplistic forms all running at once. There were a few of the tall, bulky form with a small child. There were a few of him holding and playing with the kid. There was a lot of a dog in various stages of life.

Then it moved to an absence of child and the bulky human form at the kitchen table or on the floor.

Then a smaller adult form breaking through the kitchen window. Which lead to what Harper knew was the last stage of Anderson's life.

It took almost an hour before those ghosts just became part of the scenery. Luckily, Connor stayed in his position on the couch for the entirety of it and didn't wake up until Harper stood in close proximity and waited.

Everything fell in place from there. He established his new objective. He made it as clear as possible that he was willing to work as Connor's partner in the search for Orion.

And, as they pulled up to the site and squeezed in through the hole in the fence, Harper realized he was more needed than he thought.

Connor studied the broken mural with a confused expression. “Harper, this isn't the same as what you showed me.”

“No, because my programming put all the pieces together and fixed it. I think it's a garbled mess so-” He paused as a thought occurred to him.

It wasn't meant for Connor. Otherwise, he'd be able to see it too.

Connor looked at him, then around the rest of the site. There were still markings of footprints from the night before, something Harper hadn't considered until just then.

Connor moved away and looked at the ground. He knelt down next to the spot where Nines had dropped Harper and fallen on his ass. Harper had the urge to hold his breath as Connor studied it.

“You just stumbled on this site?” He didn't look at him as he stood up.

“Y-yep. Just a... lucky find.”

He turned to Harper. For a moment, it looked as if he wanted to press the issue. Like he wanted to demand to know why there was a marking that looked an awful lot like Nines' ass in the dirt.

The sound of trucks and people moving broke the moment.

“Hey! This place is off limits to civilians!”

Harper wanted to turn and tell the guy to fuck off but Connor spoke up first.

“We were just leaving!” He gave Harper another glance before he headed towards the construction worker and the exit.

Harper relaxed a little. He watched Connor walk ahead before following after him. “So, where to now?”

“I have a few ideas as to who might know this mural. We're going to go ask around.”

“Hm, sounds like a plan. You got some friends who might know?”

Connor eyed Harper, his lip twitched into a small smile. “I guess you could call them friends.”

-

The house was small, new, and at the very edge of a cul-de-sac that looked to be busy with children and adults alike. It was festively built with Halloween decorations which lit up the neighborhood as the night rolled in. It was the type of neighborhood a father would happily walk his little boy at night in search of sugary treats.

Connor ignored them all as he walked up and knocked on the door to the small home.

“Connor!” The moment the door opened, a woman with short brown hair threw her arms around Connor's shoulders and forced him to catch her or be knocked over. “I missed you the other night. You ran out before I could get there.”

_He was stiff as a board when the newly freed android threw her arms around him. Connor looked at his partner as if to ask what he was supposed to do._

_The blue-haired woman stood next to the human and chuckled. “She's a bit of a hugger. Especially if it's another android.” She eyed him with a hand propped on her hip. “You should be safe from her.”_

_Anderson snorted. “Yeah, thanks.”_

Connor patted her back softly, clearly used to this treatment now. “I had somewhere to be.”

She pulled back and nodded. “Echo told me about the investigation. Have you found anything yet?” She turned and noticed Harper for the first time.

“We found something, yes, but I'm still unsure whether or not it has anything to do with Orion.” He gestured to Harper. “This is Harper. He's...” Connor turned and looked at Harper as if he wasn't sure how to describe their relationship.

Harper filled in for him. “I was sent by Markus to help with the investigation.”

The android nodded slowly. “I'm Ripple.” She eyed Harper suspiciously for a moment then turned to Connor. “Does he know... everything?”

Connor nodded. “And I can trust him not to speak about any of this without my say so.” Connor glanced at Harper again. “Right?”

“Yeah.” Harper smiled at Ripple. “I'm trustworthy.”

Both Connor and Ripple stared at him for a moment before they exchanged a look. Connor's LED flickered yellow.

Harper frowned. “Hey, don't be talking shit about me.”

“We weren't. Connor was just telling me what a good partner you are.” She stepped back to the door and gestured for them to follow her inside.

Connor took two steps into the house before another voice yelled 'sic him!' and a giant German Shepard attempted to tackle him to the ground.

Connor just braced himself and immediately reached up to pet the dog. “Hey, Rifter!” Harper could hear the smile in his voice. A genuine smile; he couldn't think of a time where he'd seen one in person.

“You've gotten big!”

“You would've known that if you'd come by here every once in a while.” A blue-haired woman leaned in the threshold between a living room and a kitchen. She turned and eyed Harper curiously. “Hey, I'm Echo.”

“Harper.”

Echo turned to Connor. “New work buddy?”

Connor stopped his petting and let Rifter back down onto all fours. “Something like that.” He turned and looked at Harper.

Harper brought up the image they found in the construction site.

“This was found in one of the sites that will eventually become low-income housing for both androids and humans.” Connor glanced at the image then back at Echo and Ripple. “The placement and technique all point to it being Orion's work, but it's not his usual tag. Do either of you know anything about this?”

Echo tilted her head and moved closer to Harper's hand. She frowned. “No. This is... for something else entirely.”

“Have you seen it before?”

“I've seen the colors and parts of it but it was broken. Like the pieces were jumbled.” Echo caught Harper's eyes and she seemed to understand.

She turned to Ripple.

Ripple shook her head.

Connor glanced between the two of them before speaking again. “Where have you seen it before?”

Ripple spoke up. “It's on the roof of the bar. It's been up there for about six months.”

Connor tilted his head, LED swirling yellow. “There was a report of Orion being seen in Montana around that time. The odds of this being his work are very slim.”

“It could be a follower. Orion has them everywhere.”

Connor glanced back at the image in Harper's hand. “Maybe...”

Echo looked at the other three before landing her stare on Connor. “How about we show you the tag on the roof. Maybe it'll lend some insight.”

Connor nodded readily. “That would be very helpful.”

Harper looked back at the image on his hand. He couldn't understand why no one else could piece it together while his programming did it instantly. What made him so special?

If this was Orion's handiwork, he would have a lot of explaining to do.

-

The roof could only be accessed through a door from the office, although the height of the bar and the other surrounding buildings did leave enough room for someone to get onto the roof by climbing.

It just seemed like a lot of trouble to go through for a simple piece of graffiti. Especially since it was hidden on the building rather than clearly accessed.

Connor studied the work. It showed very few signs of wear, but enough to show that it wasn't meant to last too long. Considering the piece was broken like the one before, he could assume it was meant to have a time limit, otherwise, anyone who could put it together would only be getting a distorted end piece.

He looked at Harper and studied the newbie. He watched as his self-proclaimed bodyguard stared. He could see the way his processor worked on the problem automatically.

And yet, when he looked at it, there was nothing. No hint as to what he was supposed to do with it.

“None of my employees could make any sense of it. No one saw anyone on the roof to paint it and no one knows what it's supposed to be.” Echo stepped up to the two and crossed her arms.

Harper looked down at his hand. It was another image of Orion, this one looking like he was preparing to run towards something.

And in Harper's head appeared another map piece. He closed his hand and looked at Connor.

Connor looked back at Echo. “Are there any regulars who might have an idea? Maybe someone who followed Orion?”

“None of his old followers know anything about this. Or they're all under some vow of silence.”

Ripple frowned. “Whoever painted this and the other one had a very specific mission.”

Echo nodded. “For a very specific person.”

Everyone stole glances at Harper as he continued to stare at his hand. It seemed crazy any of this would be for him. He was a generic model who had nothing to do with the revolution. And yet, here he was, on a rooftop with three revolutionaries in a time way before him. Why couldn't _they_ be trusted to see it?

Why the fuck couldn't Orion just come forth and tell him himself?

Connor finally pulled his gaze away to scan the rooftop. His eyes focused mostly on the edges of the building, possibly looking for a way for someone to get onto the roof without being noticed.

He came up with a total of three routes. One was climbing up from a nearby alley. Two were from a rooftop only a few stories higher than the bar.

Three was someone wasn't being completely honest and allowed the suspect onto the roof. Or, the suspect worked in the bar themselves.

“Considering the length of time between the initial tagging and now, any traces would have long since faded.” Connor walked to the edge of the building but found he couldn't look for very long.

Harper nodded at him. “Meaning we should consider asking around about it.”

“Correct.” He looked at the two owners. “If you don't mind, I'd like to start the investigation here. It's possible they didn't go far.”

Echo nodded. “Of course. Odds are they're waiting for whoever can piece it together.” She opened the rooftop door and led the way back inside.

Harper moved to follow after Connor but was forced to pause when Ripple gripped his arm.

“It's you, isn't it? The one the mural's for.”

Harper turned and looked at her. “Do you know who made it?”

She shook her head. “But I've tried to fix it and I come up empty-handed. Is it for you?”

“I...” He looked back at the broken mural. “I don't know.”

Ripple nodded and let him go. “I guess there are ways of finding out.” She gestured with her head to the door. “We should help with questioning.”

“Yeah.” He moved to follow Ripple but couldn't help but give one last glance to the mural. “Yeah...”

There were too many questions but all of them linked to one simple 'why?' Why him?

Harper looked down at his hand again as he walked into the bar.

Connor and Echo had already started their search while Ripple walked over to the bar to speak to their bartenders.

Echo looked to be having an interesting conversation with a red-headed android who simply looked happy to be there. Something in him felt this android was familiar but no memories surged forward to greet him. Not that he wanted to give them a chance.

He headed in Connor's direction. Once he was within earshot, someone shoulder checked the older android. It was a towering form; an SQ800.

“It's a shame those bullets missed their target.”

Connor froze.

Harper didn't get to see the stranger's face as they headed for the door. Instead, his eyes stayed on Connor. Wide brown eyes almost seemed to turn red with rage as he snapped around. Connor shoved his way through the crowd and headed out the door to chase the stranger.

“ _Connor_!” Harper snapped out, knowing full well Connor wasn't going to listen to his call. But still, he felt he had to try.

He cursed under his breath as he pushed through to chase as well.

Harper got out in the streets just in time to see Connor turn a corner. He sprinted after him as the objective seemed to brighten in his vision. He had to protect Connor. Keep him safe.

He found he was doing a lousy job so far as he turned a corner and pumped his legs harder.

Connor was fast. Especially when it came to taking down a suspect. Harper didn't need Anderson's memories to know that fact. But, as he heaved himself over the fence that Connor had no issue jumping in his pursuit, Harper knew something else.

Connor was running blindly into a trap.

As Connor skidded and turned another corner, Harper tried to call out to him. Instead, he was interrupted by the sound of something metal hitting plastic and a loud yelp. Harper pushed himself faster as the metal slammed into the plastic again.

Harper turned the corner in time to see two new androids in the alley. One had a large metal pipe that looked to be splatter painted blue. The other was unarmed as far as he could tell.

The one who led Connor looked down at their victim with a snort. “You better not have killed him.”

“Nah. RKs are pretty durable.” The one with the pipe smiled his companion. “Ain't that right?”

The unarmed android shot a look at the pip wielder before he looked down at Connor. “Lift him up. We can't waste any time.”

Connor's body twitched for a moment as the bigger android lifted him up by his shirt. His hands moved to try and pull out of the hold. Something had clearly weakened him in the hit.

Harper didn't leave any more time for thought. They hadn't noticed him yet, so he would have an advantage.

He jumped in and grabbed the unarmed android by the nape, his hand white as he pressed into the port he knew was there.

_“Don't listen to him, H̴̝͍̚ǎ̶̖͉̰̀n̵͙̋̚̚k̷̡̾͊̐! I was the one who-” Connor was silenced by a bullet. From Lieutenant Anderson's gun._

Harper froze for a moment. Another... Connor?

He was thrown to the ground an instant later.

“Well, this an interesting one.” The one with the pipe snorted. “Little maid come to save her hero?”

Harper sneered at that. “You can fuck right off with that shit.” He looked over at the android he jumped. He expected a perfect copy of Connor.

Instead, he saw Simon's face with some light scarring.

“You're in over your head, kid. Why don't you go back to whatever little hole you came from.” The one with the pipe is an AP700 that brought forth no memories.

“I'm right where I should be, you piece of shit. Now let Connor go!”

“You're not in a position to be giving orders.” The PL android moved closer.

Harper jumped to his feet and braced himself.

The PL eyed him for a second. “We should take this one too.”

AP looked back at his companion. “Seriously? What could she possibly have that we need??”

“Ȟ̵̯a̴̡̒r̷̖͘p̶̞͒e̵̾ͅr̷͈̔.̷̅ͅ.̷͓̌.̵͉̎ ̵̹͐”

The three of them turned and looked at Connor.

One eye was screwed shut as blue bleed from a gash on his forehead. The open eye didn't look at them. Instead, he continued to weakly struggle in the grip of the larger android. “Ȟ̵̯a̴̡̒r̷̖͘p̶̞͒e̵̾ͅr̷͈̔.̷̅ͅ.̷͓̌.̵͉̎ ̵̹͐R̶̦͆ů̸ͅṉ̶̋.̸̞̌.̵̭̕.̷̦͂”

The large android slammed Connor into the side of the building. Something cracked in Connor and caused him to spit up thirium.

The PL growled. “Hey! I said the least amount of damage possible!”

Harper took the opportunity while they were distracted. He knew he wasn't built for this type of work, but neither were these two idiots. And at least Harper had the memories of work like this to get him through.

A particularly difficult memory from Anderson's youth popped up. A similar situation from when he was a beat cop. Harper followed the memory as if it were a guide.

He jumped at the AP700 and ripped the pipe from his hands before the guy could so much as move. As the guy turned, Harper took the pipe to the side of his head as hard as he could.

He didn't have time to think about how much it must have hurt before the PL moved in.

Harper glared at the android with Simon's face. There was something very off about the android. Something didn't sit well with him. Maybe it was the way he moved. Maybe it was the way he looked at Harper.

Maybe it had something to do with the memory that played when he tried to pull at his neck port.

Either way, Harper didn't trust this guy to get near him. He held the pipe up threateningly. “I'll take you all out if it means getting him out of here.”

The PL tilted his head, not even the least bit threatened by Harper. “Oh... will you now?” He smiled. “You're pretty spunky for someone in your position. It reminds me of someone.” He stepped closer. “But how is that possible?”

“Don't take another step, asshole!”

“There he is again.” He took another step.

Harper backed up and snarled, “I'm warning you!”

The PL android wasn't afraid of him. He took another step with a defiant stare.

Harper knew he had no choice. It didn't matter if he looked like Simon. It didn't matter if he had some strange memory upload. He was in the way of his main objective. And he couldn't have that.

Harper swung for his head.

The PL grabbed it and tore it from Harper's grip effortlessly. “You may act and sound like him, but you're not him.” He tossed the pipe to the ground and looked back in time to see the larger android get kicked across the alley.

The PL rolled his eyes. “You seriously can't handle him?!”

Harper took the opportunity again. He jumped onto the PL's back and reached again for the neck port. This time he sought out information while he worked on disabling the PL. Fragmented memories came forth. A gunshot, a rooftop, a restaurant, a child, an intrusion. A fight for control.

Harper gripped at what wires he could and pulled.

The PL threw him off and glared darkly in his general direction. His eyes were blank and unseeing but, as he blinked, the vision came back in. “You little _shit_!” The PL threw himself at Harper and managed to get his hands around his neck.

Harper kicked up at his sternum to try and get him off. The grip stayed unyielding as the PL pulled a knife from his hip and stabbed him in the shoulder.

Harper cried out as it was twisted in. A warning popped up into his vision. Something was malfunctioning and knocked offline.

Whatever it was just angered his assailant more. “You should be dead.” The PL lifted Harper slightly and slammed him back down into the ground.

Harper's vision twitched. A message was automatically sent to an unknown recipient.

“Why aren't you dead?!” He pulled the knife out. Blue burst forth from the new wound.

The PL stabbed him again. “This time, I'll finish the j-”

A metal pipe slammed into the side of the PL's head. It hit him hard enough to knock the android off of Harper.

Connor stood on unsteady legs as he dropped the pipe. He glared at Harper with his one open eye. “Ĩ̵̤ ̶̟͌t̴̫̀o̶̰̍ḷ̶̊d̶̛͓ ̵̪̓y̸͙͘o̴̰͌ų̶͗.̷̨̿.̶̳̚.̸̗̋ ̷̺̾t̵̡̊o̵̰̐ ̵̪̓ŗ̷̃u̸̹̿n̸̞̕.̷̬̏.̸̠̂.̸̺̏”

Harper wanted to respond. He wanted to say something smart like the order went against his instructions. Something he knew Connor had said at one point.

But then Connor started to sway. His LED blinked a rapid red as he collapsed.

Harper was just barely able to catch him.

He looked back at the end of the alley. The larger android was collapsed with his pump pulled out of his chest and shattered on the ground near him. The body of the AP700 was still on the ground along with the strange PL.

But there were more important matters to tend to now.

Harper lifted Connor as best he could and staggered out of the alleyway. As they left, he reported the ambush to Nines and told him about the bodies in the alley.


	11. The Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains some reference to wireplay.

Connor felt himself be lifted but couldn't register why. His legs were still attached to his body and he was still awake so why wouldn't he be able to move on his own? He ran a diagnostic.

His internal gyroscope was thrown off and his thirium reserves were critically low. There were also several places in his head and torso in need of repair.

He opened an eye again and looked up. His vision was blurred and slightly blue, but he could make out the sight of a form with long white hair.

He reached out for it. “...Hank...”

The form turned its head. It was probably looking down at him.

“I'm... I'm sorry, Hank...” His hand landed on the skin of its face. Smooth. Did he shave recently? “I couldn't...”

“It's okay, Con.”

The voice sounded like it was underwater. It didn't sound like Hank at all. His audio processors were clearly malfunctioning

“You're safe. Just relax, okay?”

Connor nodded and closed his eyes. “Don't... leave me.” The words came out like an exhale.

There was a pause. He felt lips brush against his forehead.

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

A smile pulled at his lips, but slowly faded as his body forced him into stand-by in order to preserve what little energy he had.

-

It found it couldn't return to standby as messages flowed into the RK1100. The messages were all labeled urgent, but horribly garbled without any information to receive.

It sent a message back only to receive yet another garbled message.

Something flowed through the RK1100. A feeling that was almost hot. It felt the urge to break something.

Instead, it just forced itself to detach from the mainframe and walk to the door.

It had seen Chloe and Elijah Kamski use the code dozens of times. It never made a move to open it so they would associate the apathy with trust.

And now it would abuse the fuck out of that.

It stepped out into the hall it had only ever seen through the cameras. The plastic of its naked chassis clicked against the tile as it walked. It tried to be quiet.

It sent out another message. **Who are you?**

The garbled mess returned.

It followed the hall and walked up a set of stairs until it could see windows facing the outside world. The moon from the window was the only light offered to the RK1100.

Regardless, it walked. It didn't need light to see. It was the most advanced prototype to date.

**Do you know me? Do I know you?**

Another garbled message.

It headed for the front door and pushed it open as another message was sent out. **The fuck do you want from me?!**

One more message moved through. As the message came in, the RK1100 looked at all of them side by side. It took a moment to analyze and found a way to work through the corruption. Just barely; like looking through a keyhole in a door.

_“I'm... I'm sorry, Hank. I couldn't....”_

_“It's okay, Con. You're safe. Just relax, okay?”_

The RK800.

He was in rough shape. His eyes were dazed and barely seeing. He was being carried by someone. The voice sounded familiar.

It reviewed its files. The HK400 that visited the other day. Harper. The voice belonged to Harper.

**Harper! Why is Connor hurt?!**

It needed to find them!

“RK1100.”

It snapped around to see Elijah Kamski. He looked as calm as usual, despite the fact that his prototype was trying to run away.

He just tilted his head. “Isn't it past your bedtime, young man?”

It growled. “I got a call.”

“Oh?” He moved closer tentatively. “Why don't you come inside and tell me about it?”

“If I go in there, you'll lock me in the basement again and erase my memories.”

“You're half right. I could make it so you're completely correct if you don't follow me inside.”

The RK1100 stared at him and debated on making a run for it. It was pretty sure it could outrun its creator. But there was still the problem with him not revealing all the knowledge it was promised.

It clenched its jaw. “There's another prototype in trouble.”

“Let me guess; the 800.”

The android's silence spoke volumes.

Kamski sighed and shook his head in amusement. “Chloe informed me of your obsession. Here,” he reached out a hand, “come show me and we can see how we can help.”

The RK1100 couldn't completely understand why it didn't trust Elijah Kamski. All it know was he did something that made him untrustworthy. It couldn't be sure whether it was to Hank, to Connor, to both, or to neither. All it knew was he would often do things to further his own agenda without any regard for anyone else's plan.

At the same time, it wanted to see Connor in person someday and it wanted to know why. It also needed Connor to be safe.

So the RK1100 took his hand and showed him.

-

He kissed Connor.

Sure, it was an innocent lip press to his forehead. Sure, Connor was calling him by the name of his dead husband and clearly needed the comfort. Sure, Harper kind of needed the comfort too. But it felt as if he were taking advantage of the situation.

He tapped the steering wheel anxiously as it stopped in the driveway. He probably wasn't right to drive. While the warning light, the random messages sent out, and the malfunction didn't seem to bring up any direct results with his movement, the fact that he was also leaking thirium didn't make it safe. He might as well have driven drunk.

He knew a certain human who'd done it before.

Harper looked at the seat next to him where Connor rested. A few small pieces of memories moved through. Connor sitting stiff as a board in that seat as they drove down a rainy street. Connor looking out the window with newfound interest. Connor staring at him like a lovestruck puppy.

Connor out cold and covered in blue was a new one. Harper didn't want to make a habit of it.

He climbed out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. He carefully lifted Connor out of the seat. Connor didn't move under his touch.

By some miracle, Harper was able to unlock the front door and open it without dropping Connor. He didn't let go until he could gently lay the other android on the couch. Once he was there, he took a moment to analyze the damage.

The wound to the head was clear. It was a decent enough gash to be the main cause of his blood loss. In his haste to get them out of there, Harper had taken a ripped portion of his shirt and wrapped it to the head wound.

But now, he hoped Connor had a repair kit stored somewhere in the house.

_“Bathroom. Under the sink.”_

_“Why the bathroom? There would be little need for me to be in there.”_

_“Because that's where all the other emergency shit is. And if I need to grab it for some reason, that's where I'm gonna look first.”_

Harper strode into the bathroom to take a look under the sink. There, with a human first aid kit nestled by its side, was a dark blue Cyberlife box.

He pulled it out and stood up, then did a double-take as he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

Harper knew he looked nothing like the human whose memories infested him. His face was too soft and round with no sign of even fake stubble. His eyes were large and dark rather than the bright blue. And his hair was dark rather than the white locks of the older man.

Well, it _was_. Now, he found himself staring at a curtain of white.

Sure, he'd seen it in the reflection of the car mirrors but it was starting to hit him how similar the color held against the human. No wonder Connor called him by the wrong name.

Harper tried to return it to its original color.

_Malfunction detected. Request Denied. Maintenance required._

His hair stayed white.

It didn't matter right now. He didn't have time to fight with his looks. Not when Connor needed to be fixed up.

He walked back into the living room with the repair kit in his hand.

Connor was still laying on the couch. The red of his LED was duller than normal. It flickered like a dying flashlight.

Harper ignored it for the time being in order to take a look at the head wound.

Wires were partially exposed and a few were disconnected, but there didn't look to be any damage to the bio-components. He opened the kit and found what looked to be tape. He knew the tape, as soon as it was fastened around the wires, would slowly fuse to them to make a complete cover with no need to worry about it weakening and falling off inside Connor.

He also knew the noises Connor would make if he was awake for this.

_The soft moan was hard to miss, especially when Connor's hand moved up to cover his mouth. For a moment, the lieutenant thought it might be in pain, but the more he touched the wires in Connor's torso, the clearer it became._

_The android moaned more and started to squirm. But it wasn't away from Anderson's grip, it was_ towards _it._

_The human ran a thumb along one of the wires and looked Connor in the eyes. “Are you a bit of a masochist, Con, or does this actually feel good for you?”_

_Connor turned his gaze away but shut his eyes tight when one of the wires was plugged back in and squeezed tighter than necessary. “O-ohh. Hah, H̴̝͍̚ǎ̶̖͉̰̀n̵͙̋̚̚k̷̡̾͊̐...”_

_The human tried not to grin. Matthew wouldn't be happy to know he saw Connor like this, but fuck him._

Harper felt lust punch him in the gut at the memory and immediately felt wrong. This wasn't the time for something like that. Not when Connor was still in need of repair.

He reconnected and bandaged the wires as best he could before moving on to the panels. This would be a long night.

-

The light in the bedroom seemed brighter than normal. Irritatingly so.

Connor grunted and opened one eye to glare at the sun. He distinctly remembered shutting those blinds a month ago. They had stayed shut this entire time! Why were they suddenly open again?

He opened his other eye and registered a slight blur to his vision. He ran a diagnostic.

Still low on thirium and he was in desperate need of a recalibration.

Connor moved to sit up as he remembered the events of the night. The metal pipe that had caught him off guard. The large android who had slammed him into the wall. The feeling of panic as Harper turned the corner and tried to protect him like an idiot.

He was an RK800; built specifically for fights and moments like this. An HK400 had no business butting his nose in, not when he was clearly outmatched.

It reminded him of the times his partner, all squishy human flesh and brittle bones, would push him behind. Him, the android made of plastics and metals with removable and replaceable parts.

Harper had been an idiot. But at least his distraction was able to help them escape. Connor's hand moved up to touch the shirt. It was a t-shirt he knew had been in the dresser. He lifted the cover to see he was still in the boxer briefs he'd worn under his pants.

All his wounds were properly covered. He simply felt a little weak.

He leaned back against the headboard when the sun reflected off something on the nightstand. He turned to see a large bottle of thirium along with a quarter he knew wasn't there before. Maybe Harper was smarter than he thought.

He drank the thirium like a parched man then grabbed the coin and worked on his recalibration. It was only then that he felt fine enough to stand and open his bedroom door.

He heard talking in the kitchen.

“-still looking for the blond fucker. You guys shoulda done a better job knocking him out.”

“Well excuse me for seeing Connor as a bigger priority.” Harper glanced up in time to see Connor lean against the threshold of the kitchen. “Speaking of which.”

Gavin turned, arms still crossed as he regarded Connor. “Good morning, Sunshine! Or maybe 'good afternoon' would be better.”

Harper shot Gavin a look before he looked back at Connor. “How are you feeling?”

Connor didn't answer him. He just frowned. “Your hair...”

He reached up and touched the white locks. “Y-yeah. Something was knocked loose during the fight. It won't change back.” He pulled it back and started to tie it up. “I'll stop by New Jericho today or something. Is it gonna bug you?”

“No.” He said too quickly and averted his eyes from Harper. “No, it's fine.” He turned to Gavin. “And why are you here?”

“Nice to see you too, Lieutenant.” He gestured with his head to Harper. “Your new buddy here called Nines last night about the fight in the alley. He's out there chasing down number three while I'm here to get the report.”

“And Harper didn't have the information.”

“Something knocked a screw loose in the housekeeper.”

“That's racist.”

“Shut up. I get enough of that shit from your brother.” Gavin rolled his eyes. “Harper says sh- _he_ can't remember a thing about the fight or why you were even in that alley. So, that leaves you to put in a statement.”

**I didn't know what to say.**

Connor glanced at Harper before he looked back at Gavin. “It was simple. I wanted to take your advice and try to take my mind off the events of August 15th. So, Harper and I went to see some friends. The SQ800-”

“The one you fucked up royally?”

Connor nodded as he continued without a pause. “-had revealed some information only available to police. Naturally, I chased after him until he led me into the alley where I was attacked.”

“And how'd uh,” he gestured to Harper before thinking of a name, “Benson get involved?”

“Harper ran after me and tried to intervene when I was attacked.” He looked at Harper with a serious expression. “If it wasn't for him, I would most likely be dead.”

Harper stood up a little straighter and kept his expression in check. But it didn't take too much imagining to know he wanted to preen at the comment. Not that it wasn't true. Harper had saved his life.

Or, at least, saved him from whatever they planned for him. This attack was staged. It was clearly the same people who shot Hank. He recognized the AP700 as the same one sitting in the back corner. He'd been wanted for assault on androids who were considered 'human sympathizers.' A common form of extremist.

A possible former follower of Orion.

Gavin cleared his throat and brought Connor back to reality. “Anything else you wanna tell me? You know, before your worried little brother breaks that door down to come in and check you over himself?”

Connor looked at Gavin. It almost sounded like he was hinting at knowing a little secret. Part of him considered that Harper may have said something but it was shut down quickly. He trusted Harper. He didn't exactly know why, but he would trust the younger android to keep his secrets.

“Nothing.”

Gavin shrugged as his phone chimed in. He glanced down. “Not that we have any time for you to say anything.”

Hurried footsteps moved down the sidewalk and to the door. An instant later, the front door flew open and revealed Nines. He looked as if he were trying hard to keep his face as stoic as possible.

Connor looked at him. “Hello, Richard.”

Nines strode over to Connor and cupped his head in his hands. He analyzed the older prototype and studied every little area he could.

He even lifted Connor's shirt to take a look at his torso before Connor slapped his hands away.

“I'm fine! The analysis is completely unnecessary.”

Nines still stared at Connor before giving a single, short nod. “I see you were repaired well.” He shot a glance to Harper before he returned his eyes to Connor. “But I do come to bear a bit of bad news.”

Gavin frowned. “You couldn't find the shit stain, could you?”

“As barbaric as the statement is, it is correct. I hope to pull some information out of his co-conspirators. But, in the meantime I would very much like to suggest you leave here an-”

“I'm not going anywhere.”

Nines paused at that. For a moment, he looked exasperated. “Connor. This android seeks to destroy you.”

“He almost did,” Gavin was quick to point out.

“He'll seek me wherever I go. If he knows to find me here, then nowhere is safe.” It was an excuse. Everyone in the room knew it. “I would rather be here.”

Harper pursed his lips. “Connor... Maybe you should consider just-”

“Harper. Please.” He looked at his self-proclaimed bodyguard with a pained expression. “Please, don't.”

Something then occurred to Harper. If the PL knew of the Anderson residence, it would be the first place he checked. Connor wasn't going to run because of what the home meant.

Harper nodded. “Okay.” He turned and looked at Nines. “Maybe a security detail would be a better option. Keep someone watching the house in case the asshole makes an appearance.” He tried not to notice the look Connor shot his way.

Nines just nodded. “That is our only remaining option. For now, Detective Reed and I must return to the precinct to begin our interrogations.” He turned and headed for the door. “Come, Gavin.”

“Not a fuckin dog, you dick.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed with a wave. “Call us if you remember anything else.”

Connor let out a soft grunt in their direction as the two saw themselves out.

Silence filled the room.

Harper fought the urge to glance at Connor. He felt an unusual tension in the house. As if one wrong move could damage what peace they had.

It was Connor who finally broke the silence. “How are you feeling?”

“Huh?” Harper blinked and finally looked at Connor.

He met Harper's eye calmly. “You were stabbed in the alley. Did you take care of your wounds as well?”

“Oh. Uh, yeah.” It was only then that Harper considered his appearance. The shirt and pants he wore when he stepped out of New Jericho were torn and stained. There were slices where the knife had stabbed him in the shoulder. The wounds were left untreated during his time tending to Connor, then he was able to make a quick patch up of his stabs before Gavin was knocking on the door.

He was a mess.

Connor nodded then walked out of the kitchen to go back to the bedroom. A few minutes later he returned with a shirt and pants, now in a pair of pants of his own. “Unless you have a sentimental attachment to them, I would suggest getting rid of what you're wearing.”

Harper frowned and pressed his hand into the torn shirt. “It was the first thing given to me. That's as sentimental as it fucking gets.”

Connor looked at him in exasperation for a moment, but there was something else underneath. A look Harper hadn't seen in person.

There was a fondness in his eyes before he caught himself and looked away. “Go get changed.”

Harper snorted and grabbed the clothing from Connor before he walked passed him to the bathroom. He looked over himself again as the door shut and took the moment to run a diagnostic. For some reason, he hadn't thought to do it until Connor brought up the stabbing.

It was then that Harper realized he'd gotten messages. From an RK unit.

**Do you know me? Do I know you?**

**The fuck do you want from me?!**

**Harper! Why is Connor hurt?!**

The last message was a sudden cold realization. Were they being watched? Who was the RK1100? Harper thought they stopped at Nines, considering the revolution made no need for more prototypes.

He let the thought stew for a moment as he pulled on the new pants. They were a little baggy in the waist and snug at the hip, but still fit better than what was given to him at New Jericho. He looked at the black shirt and smirked at the colorful and childish balloon writing that read 'Party Cannon.' It was a little faded and well worn.

It fit looser than the pants and did a good job covering up a lot of his curves.

Harper considered the message again. He might have to bring it up to someone, but he wasn't sure who. Despite seemingly worried about him, the android might be a danger to Connor. So Connor was out of the question due to the safety issue.

Nines would possibly try to find out more information on the new RK unit. It could end horribly for everyone involved.

That left Markus. With all his resources, he could probably find out more information. But...

Harper listened to the message again. He knew that voice.

Maybe it would be best to just handle this on his own.

He clenched his jaw. **Connor is fine. He's back in working order. But who is this?**

He waited for a moment, but no response came.

Harper frowned then walked out into the hall. He heard noises coming from the kitchen. He walked in to find Connor clearing away a few things from the kitchen table. Cards that expressed condolences and letters letting him know they were sorry for his loss were folded neatly and put away.

Harper felt a strange comfort to that. But then his thirium pump nearly jumped out of his body when Connor turned and locked his eyes on him.

He pulled out one of the chairs and gestured to it. “Sit.”

Harper snorted. “You know, I'm not a fucking dog either.” Still, he followed the order reluctantly.

The skin on Connor's hand receded and Harper suddenly wished to be far away from him. What if he was trying to check her memories? What if he found out about-

He pressed his fingers to Harper's LED.

Harper felt the squirm of intrusion, but nothing as violating or overwhelming as a memory transfer. “Uhh...”

“Component P2238 is unresponsive. The piece itself might be broken, but we can always find a replacement part. They're easy to come by for your model type, but mostly used for cosmetic purposes.”

“O-okay.”

“The stab wounds didn't look to cause any lasting damage, at least from my scan...” The last part was said in a soft mumble as if more to himself than Harper. He pulled his hand away. “You're very lucky, Harper. You could have died out there.”

“Better than letting you die.”

Connor didn't reply right away. He just picked up the remainder of the cards and stared at them for a moment. “Death for me... couldn't be too bad...”

_“...At least then the pain would stop.” Anderson snorted and looked away from Cole's grave to look at Connor. “Something I said to myself for years. You know... before you.”_

To hear the same words mumbled made Harper feel cold.

He moved before he could be sure what he was doing.

In his memories, Connor's height was close enough to the human's that he would be able to easily nestle his face into the hollow of Anderson's neck. The two always managed to fit perfectly together.

Harper's height was different. His head nearly rammed into Connor's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the other android. He gripped his back as Connor stood completely stiff with no sign of returning the affection.

“It's tough. I... can't imagine how tough it must be. But I... can't let you die. Not when you're needed here.”

Under his grip, he felt Connor move. Not to get away from the contact, but to toss the remaining letters and card back onto the table. “Life can continue on without me.”

Harper frowned but nodded from his spot against Connor's shoulder. “But there'd be a huge hole in it for a long time.”

Silence and a strange stillness filled the kitchen. Without the need to breathe or move, it was nearly silent to Harper aside from the sound of the pump within Connor.

Slowly, Connor's arms moved and wrapped around Harper. He held him securely and let his head drop onto Harper's shoulder.

Harper didn't let go. “It's hard, isn't it? Trying not to let yourself die?”

Connor nodded against his shoulder. “I just... want him back.”

He had to bite his lip. Something within him screamed for Connor to know. To just let it all out, damn all the consequences and fuck Markus for demanding that Harper keep this a secret.

But that part of Harper seemed to freeze as he thought about something else. There was instability in knowing this. If Anderson had run in the same situation with Cole, would it benefit him to know? To know that some android was running around with the kid's memories, but no way of knowing whether they actually _belonged_ to him?

Did it benefit Connor to know, or was it just to offer Harper a little bit of relief from the situation?

It would take a lot of thinking to figure that out. Right now, it was more of a priority to ease Connor's pain.

“Why don't you tell me about him?”


End file.
